Les chemins de la Rédemption
by OhMyKenway
Summary: "Dans la vie, il y a des erreurs que l'on commet. Des erreurs que l'on regrette, des erreurs que l'on accepte, mais des erreurs qui font de nous des gens différents. J'étais tellement appeurée de la solitude que j'ai commis l'impossible. J'étais devenue une meurtrière. Et le pire, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais regretté" — Laurenn Sanders. (Rated T pour quelques passages)
1. Dans la clarté de la Nuit

**A/N: Hello, me revoilà pour une fiction qui, j'espère durera, que je ne stopperai pas comme les autres. Cette fois-ci, pour la toute première fois, non pas Uncharted, non pas Dead Space, mais Assassin's Creed ! Un ami m'a prêté AC IV et je suis en train d'y jouer, je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward et de James Kidd (du moins Mary). Bon, à vrai dire, avant d'avoir joué au monde, j'ai pu m'acheter et donc lire le roman Black Flag que j'ai vraiment apprécié car on voit qu'Ed est au fond pas si égoïste que ça, je vous conseille ce roman, mais bien aussi le jeu. J'ai pas beaucoup avancé, mais j'adore ! Bref, voilà, concernant l'histoire, ça se passe en 1722 (je sais qu'en 1722 Edward avait déjà découvert l'Observatoire, mais c'est pour correspondre à mes idées que j'ai choisi cette date-là précisément). Je tiens à noter qu'il ne faut pas se fier au jeu (je n'en suis même pas à la moitié en plus (xD), donc si vous trouvez des incohérences, c'est normal, mais c'est juste pour faire concorder l'histoire. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la fin de l'histoire, j'avais juste le début et le passé de Laurenn, je pense d'ailleurs que vous allez reconnaître le personnage qui se cache derrière elle ;) Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y a des choses qui font de nous des personnes différentes, comme lorsque nous commettons l'irréparable. Comme trancher la gorge d'un homme qui nous a élevé, quelqu'un qui nous connaissait mieux que personne. Quelqu'un à qui on doit la vie. C'était de cet évènement que toute la vie de Laurenn Sanders avait basculé.

* * *

La jeune femme étais assez grande de taille, plutôt mince, et portait une capuche en tissu blanc qui voilait la majeure partie de son visage. Elle regardait paisiblement la terre ferme, depuis la branche d'arbre sur lequel elle avait grimpé, tout en jouant avec la lame qu'elle gardait dissimulée en poignet. Ce soir, elle allait lui servir. Il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit dans la forêt dans laquelle elle se trouvait : pas d'oiseau, pas d'homme et encore moins des animaux de toutes sortes. Pas mêmes ces foutus gardes anglais qui semaient la pagaille partout où ils allaient où encore les Templiers. Laurenn avait fait la connaissance des Templiers en fouillant dans les documents d'une personne qui avait autrefois fait partie intégrale de sa vie. Et elle était bien décidée à se venger, mais pas tout de suite, elle restait encore impuissante, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir seule étant donné l'immensité du pouvoir que possèdent les Templiers. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait besoin d'Edward Kenway. Le "pirate qu'on ne veut pas avoir en face de soi" comme le lui avait parfaitement écrit sa meilleure amie, Mary Read, qui s'avèrait être l'une de ses plus proches amies. Mais bon, Mary pouvait se rassurer, le pirate ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Après tout, il était la personne à qui appartenaient les documents qui l'a renseignée sur les Templiers.

Mary lui avait dit qu'Edward avait quelque chose à faire dans cette forêt. Elle s'était donc empressée de l'y retrouver et de lui proposer son aide pour mettre fin aux Templiers. Car au fond, ils veulent se venger de la même chose. Sa lame fit un "_clic_" très léger et au même moment, elle entendit des bruits de pas : c'était lui. De loin, elle ne distinguait pas véritablement sa silhouette, mais à en juger par sa longue veste et ses cheveux blonds attachés, c'était lui, du moins, c'était ce qu'il restait de l'homme qu'elle avait un jour connu. Sauf qu'elle n'entendit pas que ses pas : d'autres suivèrent. Observant les alentours, elle constata qu'une horde de gardes anglais se dirigeaient vers lui, tandis que d'autres arrivaient en face du pirate, ce qui faisait qu'il était encerclé, et donc, piégé. Mais Laurenn ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça : après tout, s'il était le pirate aussi redoutable que les rumeurs le disaient, affronter une dizaine de gardes ne devait pas être synonyme d'obstacles pour lui. Mais au lieu de le laisser faire - pas qu'elle était inquiète - elle en conclut que c'était la situation parfaite pour rejoindre sa troupe.

* * *

Edward avançait lentement en direction de l'Observatoire. Du moins, c'était ce que lui avait dit le Sage avant de disparaître. Le pirate ne savait pas pourquoi il croyait ce type, car au fond, il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais s'il mettait les paroles du Sage en doute et qu'en réalité, il disait la vérité, il se maudirait pour le restant de ses jours. Il marcha lentement, observant ce qu'il pouvait avec le peu de lumière qui l'éclairait. Mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Il avança à vive allure, puis ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter net. Il baissa sa tête et souffla. Les gardes courrurent vers lui, et le menacèrent à l'aide de mousquets et d'épées, entres autres. Croyaient-ils vraiment pouvoir être de taille contre lui ? _Laissez-moi rire_, pensa Edward. Il sortit son pistolet et tira deux balles qui furent fatals à deux des gardes qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Evitant l'épée du troisième garde, il l'attrapa par le cou et s'en servit en guise de bouclier humain ; un quatrième garde tenta de l'attaquer par l'arrière, mais le pirate se retourna et le soldat qui lui faisait office de bouclier reçut la balle en pleine poitrine. Au même instant, une ombre descendit de nulle part, sans aucune arme, et l'aida à affronter les gardes avec une vivacité surprenante. Ne perdant pas son sang-froid, n'étant pas armée, celle-ci se jetait sur les ennemis, les tuait de sang-froid, et finit par neutraliser le dernier garde en lui brisant le genou et enfonçant ses doigts dans ses yeux. Ce dernier hurla et l'ombre se stoppa.

"Vas-y, Kenway"

Sans attendre, Edward termina la tâche en lui plantant son épée dans l'estomac. Du sang s'écoula le long de la bouche de la victime et il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour qu'il ne perde la vie. Assez stupéfait par les prouesses physiques qu'avaient effectuées la mystérieuse silhouette, Edward rengaina son épée et se dirigea vers elle.

"Qui es-tu ?", demanda-t-il.

La silhouette se retourna et observa Edward. _Il n'a pas changé en l'espace de quelques années_, songea-t-elle. Elle retira sa capuche et laissa apercevoir sa courte chevelure rousse, coupée au niveau du menton. Elle avait une couleur de peau pâle, mais un visage adorable, du moins, c'est que lui avait dit Edward lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle avait redouté le moment où elle allait le revoir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la reconnaître et pour cela, elle avait changé son identité, s'était coupé les cheveux et fait en sorte de ne pas être reconnaissable, mais elle portait toujours les mêmes traits sur son visage, et lorsqu'il lui fera comprendre qu'il se souvient d'elle, alors elle n'aura qu'à dire qu'il s'était trompé. Elle était devenue une **nouvelle **personne. En regardant attentivement son visage, Edward ne put que rester muet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", interrogea la jeune femme.

"Non, c'est juste que vous ressemblez drôlement à quelqu'un que je connais", avoua le pirate.

La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire et croisa ses bras.

"Laurenn Sanders. Et vous êtes Edward Kenway si je ne me trompe pas ?"

Il acquiesça. Laurenn faisait de son mieux pour être la moins reconnaissable possible. Elle avait longtemps travaillé son changement de voix et elle pensait qu'elle avait réussi son travail. Un jour, elle avouera la vérité à Kenway, mais pas pour le moment. Elle n'était pas prête. Laurenn décroisa ses bras et guida ses pas vers l'Anglais.

"Mais Mary ne vous a pas annoncé que j'étais à votre recherche ?"

"Comment ça ? Vous la connaissez ? Mais déjà... Comment-"

"Mary m'envoie des lettres assez régulièrement. Les oiseaux savent se faire très utiles parfois.", coupa la jeune femme.

"Ca marche vraiment, ce genre de trucs ?", s'étonna Edward, amusé.

Elle hôcha la tête. C'est vrai que même étant loin, Mary lui avait été d'un soutien inébranlable.

"Et pourquoi étiez-vous à ma recherche, Sanders ?", s'empressa-t-il de me demander.

"J'ai appris que vous cherchiez à vous débarrasser des Templiers. Et c'est pour cela que je voulais me proposer pour vous aider. Ca irait dans nos objectifs à tous les deux.", affirma-t-elle, d'une voix sérieuse.

Et c'était de là que tout avait commencé. Et même si elle avait traversé des hauts et des bas, elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir embarqué à bord du Jackdaw, car à la fin, elle se retrouvait avec les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde : Mary Read et Edward Kenway.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Le chapitre deux arrivera dans une semaine, je pense, car je dois m'occuper de la traduction anglaise de cette fiction aussi (oui, je vais essayer :D). J'aimerai bien avoir vos avis, je ne demande pas à ce qu'on ajoute cette histoire dans les favoris ou autres, je veux juste m'assurer que mon style d'écriture est correct. Merci bien ! :)**


	2. Bienvenue dans la Famille

**A/N : Finalement, j'ai abandonné l'idée de tout traduire en anglais, ça me prend beaucoup trop de temps. Je n'ai pas de choses à dire, à part si vous jouez au multi d'Uncharted 3, je me suis crée un nouveau compte, et si vous êtes intéressés, ajoutez-moi : OhMyKenway_ (ce n'est pas mon ID principal, il me sert que pour Uncharted haha). Bref, voici ce deuxième chapitre ! Tout l'univers d'Assassin's Creed appartient à BioWare, je ne possède aucun personnage, pas même Laurenn xD**

* * *

Nassau était un véritable amas de pirate, une vraie mine d'or, et pourtant, toutes les maisons tenaient à peine debout, on aurait dit qu'un simple léger coup de vent pouvait balayer les toits des demeures. Et pourtant, à en voir les pirates, ces derniers étaient fiers de vivre ici. Le soleil s'était levé il y a longtemps déjà, et Laurenn ne put que s'émerveiller devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : un ciel orangé, le soleil légèrement caché par des nuages de reflets roses... C'était absolument magnifique. Elle suivit Edward à travers l'île, avant de manquer de tomber à terre lorsqu'elle tribucha sur un homme apparemment tellement ivre qu'il s'était évanoui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il y a encore trois ans, voir ça l'aurait estomaquée, mais au final, elle avait appris à apprécier les pirates, quels qu'ils soient. Elle irait même jusqu'à dire qu'elle admire, car ils se battent pour leur liberté, pour ce qu'ils croient être juste. Et bientôt, Nassau sera sa maison à elle aussi, elle le sentait. Elle suivit Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur une terrasse. D'ici, on pouvait voir les centaines de pirates se balader dans l'île, étant donné que la terrasse était légèrement en hauteur. Huit tables où étaient assis environ six pirates les regardait. Du moins, **la** regardait. Elle sentait tous les regards posés sur elle, mais elle s'en fichait. La jeune femme croisa ses bras et dirigea son regard vers Edward.

"Alors, c'est qui, ton équipage ?", demanda-t-elle, en souriant.

Il se retourna et c'est alors là qu'il pointa son doigt vers la table qui était derrière moi.

"Celui-ci", affirma-t-il.

Mary. Mary, elle était là ! Travestie en homme, évidemment, mais elle était là ! Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue ! Mary ne l'avait pas encore aperçue, elle se contentait de boire sa bouteille de rhum. Honnêtement, à la voir ainsi, c'est impossible de la confrondre avec une femme. Elle avait caché ses longs cheveux dans son bandana rouge qu'elle tenait sur le côté de sa tête et elle se tenait comme un homme sur la table, cheville posée sur le genou de son autre jambe, au sol, dos totalement applati contre le dossier de la chaise... Mais il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bel et bien Mary, du moins, James Kidd, comme les gens la connaissait ici.

"Mais regardez qui voilà !", s'écria l'homme à la barbe immense.

_Ca doit être Barbe Noire_, songea Laurenn. Ce dernier s'approcha à bras ouverts vers Edward, puis me regarda.

"Alors tu vois, on avait raison ! Quand on est pirates, on a toutes les femmes à nos pieds, oublies ta femme, et fais-toi plaisir ici !"

Edward toussota. Et Laurenn fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était vrai, quand on est pirate, on n'a pas seulement l'or à nos pieds mais aussi les femmes ? Laurenn connaissait très bien Edward, elle savait qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus le coureur de jupons qu'il a été plus jeune, à l'époque où ils ne se connaissaient pas encore.

"Elle m'a aidée à combattre les gardes britanniques, Edward. Elle n'est en rien une... je-ne-sais-comment-t'appelles-ça", se justifia le pirate.

Au même instant, Mary daigna enfin lever son nez de la bouteille qu'elle venait de terminer et ne put s'empêcher de crier "Laurenn !" lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme aux côtés d'Edward. Elle jeta la bouteille à terre, manquant de la briser sur le visage de l'un des pirates ivres allongé sur le sol, et accueillit son amie à bras ouverts.

"Bordel, j'ai cru que t'allais jamais te ramener !", s'exclama la jeune femme.

"James", chuchota Laurenn, gênée.

Mary comprit immédiatement ce que voulait lui dire son amie. À présent, elles étaient deux à cacher leur véritable identité. Mary avait écrit à Laurenn que seul Edward savait à propos de sa véritable nature, mais que ses autres amis la prenaient toujours pour un homme. Et c'était plutôt bon signe. Edward Thatch, ou plutôt Barbe Noire, comme il était surnommé ici à Nassau, ainsi que son mentor, Benjamin Hornigold se regardèrent, puis ce dernier marcha en direction de la nouvelle venue et de Mary Read. Il croisa ses bras et se pencha en avant.

"Hmm, explications, Kidd ?", fit-il.

Kidd lâcha son étreinte de Laurenn et lui fit face.

"Y'a rien à dire, c'est juste ma meilleure amie. Ca faisait plus de dix ans qu'on ne s'était pas vues, alors je crois que j'ai mes raisons d'être content de la revoir", répondit du tac-au-tac Mary, de sa voix d'homme.

Thatch pouffa.

"Ho ho, on dirait que tu as de la concurrence, Edward !", s'exclama-t-il.

"Oh, vos bouches, arrêtez d'agir comme des gamins", défendit Mary.

Mary considérait ces derniers comme sa famille, mais parfois, elle avait du mal à les comprendre. Ils étaient forts au combat, redoutables, mais ils étaient incroyablement immatures et sournois. C'était énervant, mais bon, quelques fois, ça leur permettait de décompresser. De son côté, Laurenn observa la situation : deux hommes d'exception à priori pas si imposants que ça. Dire qu'elle n'était pas déçue aurait été un mensonge. Elle l'était. Elle en attendait beaucoup de ces "pirates d'exception" comme les gens les surnomment. Mais avant d'émettre quelconque jugement, il valait mieux voir ce qu'ils savaient faire en plein combat. Et cela n'allait pas tarder.

* * *

Le lendemain, Laurenn avait enfin intégré les Pirates, aux côtés d'Edward Kenway et Mary Read. Elle était vraiment heureuse, et pourtant, elle ressentait comme si quelque chose sonnait faux. Pour sa première mission, Edward avait personnellement demandé à Laurenn de donner tout ce qu'elle a, afin de voir ce qu'elle vaut vraiment en cas de condition extrême. Même s'il l'avait déjà vue à l'œuvre, il était possible que ça ne soit qu'un simple coup de chance. Et puis, elle pourra en profiter pour en mettre plein la vue à ses nouveaux compagnons. Le plan de ce soir était d'aller piller l'un des bateaux de la Royal Navy, afin de mettre un peu de piment dans leurs pilleries. Les pirates aimaient le danger, et plus le danger était fort, plus ils appréciait le combat. C'était ainsi qu'allait la vie de Pirate, et même si Laurenn ne comprenait pas ces drôles de personnes, elle fut obligée d'admettre qu'ils avaient raison : quand on est Pirate, le danger est partout, on voit rouge à chaque pas que l'on fait, mais quand on est Pirate, on voit de l'or dans le danger. Et puis, même s'ils mourraient, ils ne mourraient pas en vain. Ils se battaient pour quelque chose, et ça leur suffisait de mettre toute leur âme, toute leur énergie dans leurs assauts, quels qu'ils soient.


	3. Vision obscure

**A/N : J'ai été plutôt rapide. Et le chapitre 04 arrivera certainement demain car en ce moment, ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque. Du moins, juste pour la scène qui arrive, parce que sinon, si, je dois avouer qu'ensuite, je n'ai pas d'idée xD. Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Ils étaient partis de la Taverne très tôt ce soir-là. À peine avaient-ils fini de manger qu'ils avaient aussitôt embarqué sur le Jackdaw, le navire dont Edward était le capitaine. Durant la trajet, Laurenn découvrait beaucoup de choses. À commencer par Adewalé, le quartier-maître d'Edward, qui semblait à première vue être un homme strict et froid, mais qui en vérité ne l'est absolument pas. La deuxième chose qu'elle découvrit fut les plaisirs de naviguer en mer. C'était pour elle la première fois qu'elle se trouvait à bord d'un bateau, et elle se sentit plonger en pleine enfance lorsqu'elle se mit à courir le long du pont et grimper sur l'étai du bateau et laissa tomber son corps en avant afin d'observer la mer, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fut émerveillée par la beauté de l'océan, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un "oh" de surprise lorsqu'elle vit un dauphin sortir de l'eau. Ses cheveux se balançant de tous côtés, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

"J'avais oublié que c'était ta première fois", déclara Mary, qui débarqua derrière elle.

Mary connaissait Laurenn par cœur. Et parfois, cette dernière pensait même qu'elle l'a connaissait encore mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. Laurenn ouvrit ses yeux, quelque peu surprise, et regarda Mary s'accouder contre le bois de la coque, observant elle aussi l'océan, bien que le ciel commençait à se faire de plus en plus sombre.

"Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais demandé à voyager en mer. C'est si merveilleux", affirma Laurenn.

Mary, contrairement à son amie qui était en admiration devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, ce daigna pas sourire. Apparemment, elle ne partageait pas son avis.

"Tu verras que parfois, la mer peut représenter beaucoup de choses négatives", répondit-elle.

"Ah oui ?"

Mary acquiesça.

"Quand on est pirate, on se bat en pleine mer, ce qui signifie que cet endroit est le tombeau de plusieurs de mes amis. Et à y penser, ce n'est pas si agréable que ça.", expliqua la jeune pirate.

Bien qu'elle n'était pas totalement d'accord avec son amie, Mary se laissa convaincre lorsqu'elle regarda le regard radieux de Laurenn devant l'eau.

"Mais bon, c'est aussi ici où on a partagé pas mal de bons moments, je ne peux pas le nier. Je suis contente de faire partie de cette aventure, même si elle est quelques fois dure à suivre !", s'exprima Mary, qui se mit à rire.

Laurenn tourna son visage vers Mary. Elle la regarda d'éternelles secondes. Laurenn avait une compétence spéciale : en les regardant droit dans les yeux, elle pouvait savoir ce que la personne qu'elle fixait ressentait. Et en regardant Mary, elle put lire l'envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses, la soif de pouvoir, son désir de liberté... mais aussi ses envies d'assaut. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce dernier point, elle détourna son regard et le concentra de nouveau sur la mer. Un jour, elle ressentira ça aussi. Mais elle en avait peur.

* * *

Alors que Barbe Noire pilotait le bateau, Edward posa son dos sur la rembarde du bateau et croisa ses bras. Il regardait Mary et Laurenn rire et discuter ensemble. Même s'il était totalement impossible qu'il connaisse Laurenn, il restait pourtant persuadé de la connaître. Mais d'aussi loin ses souvenirs pouvaient lui remonter, il ne connaissait aucune Laurenn. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Adewalé, qui le joignit.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine ?", demanda ce dernier.

"Si, tout va bien, c'est juste que...", commença le pirate.

Remarquant que son regard était dirigé vers Laurenn, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Vous pensez à ce que Thatch a dit", remarqua-t-il.

"Pas vraiment, vous savez, je reste fidèle à ma femme. Mais cette femme m'intrigue", avoua le blond, sérieux.

Afin de dissiper ses doutes, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose possible à faire : attendre.

* * *

Ce fut au bout de quelques heures de navigation que le Jackdaw parvint à localiser la frégate anglaise, qui était accostée au port. Evidemment, le bateau n'allait pas être vide pour autant ! Ce qui signifiait qu'il fallait à la fois maîtriser les gardes à terre, et ceux se trouvant sur le bateau, ce qui allait prendre beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Mais c'était faisable ! Laurenn, Mary et Edward allaient sur le bateau ensemble, tandis qu'Adewalé, Thatch et Hornigold allaient poser pied sur l'îlot. Ensembles, Calico Jack, Charles Vane et les hommes restants défendront la Jackdaw en cas d'assaut. Au signal, tout le monde plongea dans l'océan. Tout le monde, sauf Laurenn et Edward. Edward aurait dû mais voyant Laurenn réticente à l'idée de plonger préféra surveiller ses arrières.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?", demanda le pirate.

"Je... Je ne sais pas nager", avoua la jeune femme.

Surpris, Edward ouvrit grand les yeux. Un pirate qui ne savait pas nager, quelle ironie du sort !

"C-C'est une blague ?!", reprit-il.

"Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?", remarqua Laurenn. "Je ne suis bonne qu'au combat, je n'ai jamais été dans la mer ou quelque chose du genre."

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Edward examina la situation : il vit que Mary les attendait dans l'eau, tandis que les trois autres étaient déjà passés à l'action. D'un pas pressé, il se dirigea vers la rembarde et monta dessus, s'accrochant à l'étai du bateau, puis se retourna en lui tendant sa main.

"Me fais-tu confiance ?", demanda-t-il.

Laurenn regarda au plus profond de ses yeux. Elle se laissa immerger. Elle put y voir le regard d'un homme au cœur tendre, qui n'était pas aussi cruel qu'il le prétendait. Mais aussi le regard d'un homme blessé. Et elle avait sa part dans tout ça. Elle se secoua la tête et prit la main du pirate.

"Oui"

Elle se trouvait juste en face de l'eau, comme précédemment, mais tout d'un coup, sa vision de l'océan lui parut beaucoup plus obscure. Elle n'avait pas la même apparence que tout à l'heure, malgré ses mêmes vagues et couleurs. Edward ne lâcha pas sa main, et plaça son bras derrière son dos pour la maintenir en équilibre.

"N'aies pas peur", la rassura-t-il. "À trois, on saute. Prête ?"

Elle acquiesça. _Un._ Elle lâcha la main d'Edward. _Deux. _Elle la prit de nouveau. _Trois. _Elle plongea. L'eau lui faisait peur, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de le craindre. Elle avait survivre. Edward était là, après tout. Et leurs mains étaient toujours agrippées entre elles.

* * *

**Jusqu'à ce matin, Laurenn ne devait avoir aucun point faible. Mais c'est tout à l'heure, pendant que je prenais ma douche, que l'idée de faire une femme pirate ne sachant pas nager me vint à l'esprit. C'est ridicule, certes, mais je ne sais pas, cette idée m'a intéressée ;p**


	4. Couler ou nager

**A/N : Comme promis, voici le quatrième chapitre ! Il est arrivé bien vite, je l'ai terminé il y a quelques minutes. Comme vous avez sûrement dû le constater, il y a moins de description, à vrai dire, j'écris à la rache, de peur d'oublier mes idées. C'est mal, je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, côté news, j'ai récemment regardé l'ending d'AC IV, et je dois avouer que j'ai pleuré comme un bébé lorsqu'Anne chante "The Parting Glass", et qu'Edward part rejoindre sa fille. Mais la partie où j'ai vraiment fondu, c'est lorsqu'il revoit tous ses amis assis. C'est vraiment émouvant. Toutefois, j'ai été déçue qu'Ubisoft aient pris ce passage comme fin, car dans le livre, il y a d'autres événements qui suivent cette scène. Bref. J'en profite pour répondre à _Booyah_ : tout d'abord je te remercie :) Moi non plus, je n'ai pas terminé le jeu, j'en suis très loin encore d'ailleurs xD . Merci pour ces remarques, ça me fait plaisir en tout cas :D Pour ce qui est du vouvoiement... Justement, j'ai corrigé ça dans le chapitre 02 :3 Ensuite, oui, je te conseille le roman ! Il t'explique des choses sur la vie d'Edward que tu ne sais pas si tu ne joues qu'au jeu, comme par exemple, il narre sa rencontre avec Caroline, entres autres, et puis comment il a fait pour devenir ce qu'il est dans l'after-ending (je ne spoile pas :D). Donc, oui, je t'encourage vivement à l'acheter, surtout qu'il est vraiment bien écrit, comparé aux autres romans AC (je les possède tous xD). Ceci étant dit, je crois que c'est tout ;)**

* * *

Avec moins de mal qu'ils ne l'auraient prédit, Edward et Laurenn rejoignirent Mary près du bateau. Bizarrement, même si Edward la lâchait, Laurenn ne coulait pas, elle restait à la surface. Elle ne savait pas nager, mais elle ne coulait pas, elle se contentait seulement de bouger ses bras dans tous les sens et lever sa tête. Ils atteignirent sans problèmes le bateau anglais, et Laurenn fut la première à monter. Elle se cacha, et indiqua aux autres de monter : la voie était libre. Elle escalada la rembarde et voilà qu'elle se trouvait sur le bateau. Mary et Edward la suivirent juste derrière et relâcha leur garde.

"Ils doivent être dans la salle du capitaine", annonça Mary, qui inspectait les lieux.

Edward se dirigea vers la porte juste en-dessous de l'emplacement où se trouvait la barre du bateau.

"Donc là-dedans", remarqua Edward.

Les trois amis se préparèrent : Edward ajusta ses épées, Mary sortit ses pistolets et Laurenn s'assura que sa lame secrète était toujours opérationnelle. Elle avait passé trois ans à s'entraîner dans l'ombre, sans aucune aide, alors elle allait sortir vivante de cette mission. Si les choses tournaient mal, Mary et Edward étaient à ses côtés pour l'aider, de toutes manières. Elle fut la première à avancer : elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et vit une dizaine de corsaires anglais assis à une table, sirotant leur bière, rhum, etc. Ces derniers n'eurent pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait que déjà la moitié d'entre eux étaient déjà morts. Ils n'en restait plus que quatre au total. Deux d'entre eux voulurent fuir, mais Edward les rattrapa et plantant l'une des épées qu'il tenait dans chaque main dans le ventre de ceux-ci. _Plus que deux_, examina Laurenn. Edward marchait dans la salle, d'un pas lent, en observant tous les moindres détails de la pièce. Mary et Laurenn portaient toujours leurs armes, sans quitter le regard des deux survivants. Ils avaient peur. L'un commença à rire et à s'agiter dans tous les sens. _Il essaie de se rassurer_. Sans la moindre hésitation, Laurenn accourut vers ce dernier et lui planta sa lame secrète dans la hanche. Ce n'était pas un coup mortel, du moins, il restera en vie tant que la lame est dans son corps ; lorsqu'elle l'enlèvera, il se videra de son sang et il finira par mourir en quelques secondes.

"Où stockez-vous vos marchandises ?", demanda Laurenn, sans le moindre ton d'agression.

"Ha... Vous avez perdu. Vous êtes tombé dans notre... piège", répondit l'anglais.

Les trois amis se regardèrent. Personne ne savait ce dont parlait le corsaire britannique. Mary attrapa le second détenu.

"Dites-le moi tout de suite et je te laisse la vie sauve", fit-elle.

"J-Juste en-dessous, il y a une échelle près du mât qui mène aux marchandises, vous pouvez tout prendre !"

Satisfaite, Mary lâcha le corsaire et lui tira une balle en plein visage. Laurenn, quant à elle, retira sa lame du corps du dernier survivant, et laissa tomber son cadavre sur le sol.

"Tu avais dit que t'allais l'épargner, Mary", remarqua-t-elle.

Mary souffla sur son pistolet et le rangea.

"Règle n°1 : ne jamais faire confiance à un pirate quand on n'en est pas un", déclara Mary.

"Je croyais que les pirates vivaient sans règles", affirma Laurenn.

"Ce n'est pas une règle propre aux pirates, ce sont les autres qui sont concernés."

Laurenn ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et accompagnée de ses deux amis, elle fit route au sous-sol du bateau.

Sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. À peine avait-il posé pied sur le sol qu'une cinquantaine de soldats pointèrent leurs armes sur eux. _Cinquante, si ce n'était pas le double_. Tout s'était passé très vite : les trois pirates réagissaient très vite aux mouvements de leurs adversaires, et ils ne leur fallurent pas grand chose pour vaincre plus de la moitié du bataillon. Mais Mary baissa involontairement sa garde et Edward, pensant que Mary était en danger, s'écarta de l'un de ses opponents, mais l'épée de l'un de ces derniers manqua de toucher Edward. Résultat ? Par réflexe, Laurenn se mit devant lui, et l'épée lui transperça l'œil. Laurenn mit sa main sur son œil, tentant de stopper l'hémorragie. Tout en gardant sa main sur son visage, elle continua à se battre, même elle commençait à manquer d'énergie. _Sûrement à cause de ma blessure_.

"Laurenn !", s'écrièrent en chœur Mary et Edward, qui vinrent à son aide.

"Je peux tenir, ne vous en faites pas", les rassura-t-elle.

Même si elle essayait de prouver le contraire, Laurenn savait très bien qu'elle allait perdre connaissance d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais il fallait qu'elle tienne. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Elle continua à se battre, encore et encore, plantant maintes et maintes fois sa lame dans le corps de ses ennemis, esquivant leurs attaques et ripostant, mais la force finit par la quitter. Heureusement, Edward et Mary étaient là pour l'épauler, et rapidement, ils achevèrent tous les ennemis. Sauf un, qui profita de l'occasion pour tirer à l'aide son mousquet. Les trois pirates furent jetés par-dessus bord, et c'était bien évidemment ici que Laurenn perdit connaissance...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un lit. Voilà longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée sur un lit aussi confortable. En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle voyait... différamment. Elle examina les alentours : c'était une pièce dénuée de couleurs, très sobres, avec des meubles en bois abîmé. Mais le premier réflexe qu'elle fit fut de se lever du lit et de se diriger vers la coiffeuse. Et là, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Un cache-œil noir lui bandait l'œil qu'elle avait perdu. Elle soupira.

"Bon, au moins, je suis en vie", murmura-t-elle.

Elle remarqua de même que ses vêtement étaient tâchés de sang, en même temps, c'étaient les seuls qu'elle avait à portée de main. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte de la demeure et se rendit sur la terrasse de la taverne où elle et l'équipage du Jackdaw aimaient se retrouver. Barbe Noire l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

"Une revenante !", s'exclama-t-il, heureux de la voir sur pied.

Edward et Mary étaient là et la regardaient. Elle paraissait être en pleine forme, et ça les rassura, car ils étaient tous deux inquiets des séquelles qu'elle pourraient avoir. Mary savait qu'au fond, Laurenn restait une femme fragile.

"Tu vas bien ?", demanda Mary.

"Je suppose que ça fait un peu plus pirate, maintenant", lâcha Laurenn, d'un ton sarcastique.

Mary souria, mais ne fut pas très convaincue. Elle voyait très bien que Laurenn essayait de rassurer son entourage. Ca marchait, mais pas pour Mary. Ni même pour elle-même.

* * *

**OK, je sais déjà ce que vous pensez : POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ELLE A INFLIGE CA A LAURENN ? Eh bien, mes chers amis, je n'en sais strictement rien xD (surtout qu'au final, ils n'ont pas eu ce qu'ils recherchaient sur le bateau -') Oui, je suis cruelle. Bref, le chapitre 05 arrivera très bientôt ! :)**


	5. La promesse de l'Aube

**A/N : Me revoilà. Bon, j'ai été un peu vite, je sais, mais sachez que là, l'histoire va se stopper, sachant que je ne suis à court d'idées. J'ai écrit une grande partie de ce chapitre en classe, je dois avouer qu'écrire ça s'est avéré être dix fois plus amusant qu'écouter sa prof' d'histoire parler encore et encore de la Première Guerre Mondiale. En parlant d'histoire, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais profiter de cet A/N pour signaler, comme tout le monde doit le savoir, la disparition de Nelson Mandela. C'était un grand homme, qui s'est battu jusqu'au bout, et des gens aussi bien que cet homme, c'est rare à trouver, surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. R.I.P ! Voilà le deuxième homme que nous perdons après Paul Walker, avant Noël. Je tâte à me dire : qui est le prochain ? (si seulement ça pouvait être Justin Bieber . Un clown de moins, ce serait bieeeeeen 0.0). Bref, assez discuté bad news, voici le cinquième chapitre !**

* * *

Le soleil se levait. Laurenn adorait regarder l'aube et le crépuscule, et ce, depuis toute petite. Il y avait quelque chose dedans d'unique, de... magique. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pense. Elle était assise sur le pont en bois, jambes au-dessus de la mer, et de là, elle pouvait voir les poissons nager. Ses pieds se balançaient à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Il y a encore quelques jours, elle était livrée à elle-même aux quatre coins du monde, et la voilà maintenant, avec une nouvelle famille. Elle pensa à sa "vraie" famille, celle qui l'avait abandonnée lorsqu'elle maria le fermier qu'était Edward. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que ça se passe de cette manière-là, mais ses parents avaient dépassé les limites, malheureusement. Préférant oublier ses parents, elle se mit à penser à autre chose. Ce pourquoi elle était là, à se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas.

"J'étais sûre que j'allais te trouver là", affirma une voix derrière elle.

Mary. Mary vint se joindre à son amie, retirant ses chaussures et balançant ses pieds au-dessus de l'eau, tout comme le faisait son amie. Edward ignorait comment et pourquoi elle connaissait la talentueuse Mary Read - ou plutôt, charmant James Kidd, car autrefois, Laurenn était une femme venant d'une famille noble. Et les pirates étaient... des pirates, quoi. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, Edward allaient lui poser des questions à propos d'elle, et ce jour-là arrivera très bientôt, elle en était certaine. Et d'ici là, elle devait trouver les bonnes réponses.

"À quoi tu penses ?", demanda-t-elle.

Laurenn prit une profonde inspiration et leva la tête au ciel.

"À comment j'annoncerai la vérité à Edward, entres autres", répondit Laurenn.

"Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qui tu es", affirma Mary.

"Je pense que si", déclara son amie.

Pendant quelques instants, les deux femmes se turent. Mary ne comprenait pas sa meilleure amie : après tout, elle avait enfin une vie convenable ici, elle ne manquait de rien, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête pour cela ? Laurenn, de son côté, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mary n'essayait pas ressentir ce qu'elle ressent. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ce qui avait existé entre Edward et Laurenn. _Oui, c'est probablement ça_. Tout comme son amie, Mary se mit à contempler le ciel. Elle essayait de se montrer compréhensive, mais elle n'a jamais eu de famille, du moins, d'aussi loin que ses souvenirs lui revenaient, ses parents étaient loin d'être des anges. Elle respira l'air étouffant de l'été et se laissa immerger dans un océan de réflexion. Quelque part, elle était certaine qu'elle était dans l'erreur. Elle savait trop bien ce qu'Edward représentait aux yeux de Laurenn. Combien il était important, car c'était pour lui qu'elle se trouvait là. Essayant de réparer l'erreur qu'elle croyait avoir faite, elle prit de nouveau la parole.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit plus tôt que tu étais Caroline Scott ? Peut-être que ça t'aidera, en fait."

En entendant son nom réel, Laurenn écarquilla les yeux. Elle **était **Caroline Scott. Du moins, l'était. Car aujourd'hui, elle était Caroline Kenway, la femme qu'Edward le fermier avait épousé. C'était pour elle qu'il était parti aux quatre coins du monde, qu'il était devenu pirate. Pour être digne d'elle. Mais Edward n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre que Caroline l'avait épousé parce qu'elle l'aimait tel qu'il était, pas pour ce qu'il avait. Qu'elle vive dans la misère ? Elle s'en fichait, tant qu'elle était avec lui. Peu avant le départ de son mari, Caroline est repartie vivre dans la demeure familiale, mais au fil des jours, elle se rendit compte qu'Edward lui manquait. Elle avait commencé par mener le plus de recherches possible, et c'est au bout de quelques mois qu'elle découvrir qu'il se trouvait à Nassau. Constatant l'absence de réponse de la part de son interlocutrice, Mary se leva.

"Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, Caroline... Je lui ai dit que Caroline Kenway est décédée d'une suite d'une maladie", avoua-t-elle. "C'est ce que tu voulais, j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas."

Mary partit et elle laissa là Laurenn, ou plutôt Caroline, seule sur le pont.

"Non...", murmura la femme.

Ses cheveux se balançaient au gré du vent et mit son dos bien droit. Mary la regarda d'où elle était : elle vit une femme de dos, mais tête haute. Elle partit, après avoir observé une dernière fois la silhouette de Caroline.

* * *

Caroline resta assise sur le pont toute la journée. Elle pensait, encore et encore, à tout ce qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici et ce qu'elle avait traversé depuis qu'elle était née. Elle avait vécu à Bristol, dans une famille très aisée — chose qu'elle devait à son père, qui a fait fortune dans le thé — et n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Si ce n'était de l'affection. Bien qu'elle comprenait que sa mère l'aimait de tout son cœur, un mur s'est construit entre elles, ce qui faisait qu'elles ne dialoguaient jamais. Caroline restait dans sa chambre, et regardait le ciel de nuit comme de jour. Mais lorsqu'elle fit la rencontre d'Edward, elle découvrit quelque chose de réel : des vrais sentiments. Pas juste quelqu'un qui cherchait à la courtoiser pour l'argent, comme le fameux Matthew Hague, à qui elle était promise à l'époque où elle rencontra Edward. Si Rose, l'une de ses domestiques, n'était jamais partie se soûler à la taverne de l'_Auld Shillelagh_, elle ne serait jamais tombée sur Edward. À l'époque, il n'était qu'un fermier passant ses journées à la taverne pour se soûler, et généralement, il finissait avec une femme différente dans les bras chaque nuit. Mais il changea du tout au tout lorsque leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Rose lui avait raconté qu'il avait passé ses journées à la découvrir, savoir qui elle était vraiment. Son père aurait appelé ça de l'harcelèment, mais là où ce dernier voyait rouge, elle voyait de l'attention. Et elle appréciait. Puis, tout s'est passé si vite ensuite... Ils s'étaient échangés des mots, se donnèrent rendez-vous en secret, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne la demande en mariage. Elle se souviendrait de cette scène à jamais. Elle venait de lui annoncer que Matthew Hague allait lui demander sa main, et elle vit son petit-ami — ce qu'il était devenu au fil du temps — poser son genou à terre. Elle avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation. Ils s'étaient mariés, et avaient vécu leurs premiers jours de vie commune dans le bonheur le plus total. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus Edward se sentait honteux vis-à-vis de Caroline : elle qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien, la voilà qu'elle vivait dans une cabane manquant de s'écrouler à tout instant, mariée à un homme qui ne touchait pas même cent livres par an. Les choses n'allaient plus très bien ensuite, et elle fut contrainte de s'enfuir, pendant qu'Edward partait vivre une nouvelle aventure en tant que corsaire. Car à la base, c'est ce qu'il était. Mais lors de ses recherches, Caroline découvrit qu'il n'eut d'autres choix que de devenir pirate. Enfin "d'autres choix"... Il avait eu le choix, mais il a pris le meilleur.

"À quoi tu penses ?", interrogea une voix qu'elle connaissait si bien derrière elle.

Elle n'eut même pas la peine de se retourner, elle savait qu'il s'agissait bien là d'Edward. Ce dernier s'installa à côté d'elle, à l'endroit même où Mary s'était assise quelques heures plus tôt.

"À mon passé", répondit-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

Silence.

"Il te reste encore une famille ?", demanda le pirate.

"Oui, du moins... La seule qui me reste, c'est mon mari, qui m'a abandonné", affirma-t-elle.

"Quel enfoiré", pesta-t-il.

Caroline rit. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle rit ou sourit de la journée. Si seulement Edward pouvait se douter qu'elle parlait de lui !

"Non, il m'a laissé afin de me protéger. Au début, je lui en ai voulu, mais j'ai fini par respecter sa décision, et je l'aime plus encore", avoua-t-elle.

"Vraiment ?"

Elle acquiesça et puis lui retourna sa question.

"J'avais une femme, oui mais... elle est morte."

"Oh... Je... Je suis désolée", compatit-elle, bien qu'elle savait que tout ça était faux.

_Heureusement_. _Mais ça aurait pu l'être si Rose n'avait pas été là._ Edward était profondément attristé, ça se voyait sur son visage. Il ne disait plus rien, il regardait l'eau.

"Tu l'aimais ?", demanda Caroline.

"Pourquoi je l'aurais mariée si ce n'était pas le cas ?!"

C'est vrai. Mais Edward n'avait pas la même vision de la vie qu'elle, malheureusement. Mais tous deux savaient combien la vie était cruelle, et qu'elle ne récompensait que ceux qui se battaient pour elle. Comprenant qu'Edward avait besoin de réconfort — elle avait acquis cette capacité grâce au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle posa sa main sur le genou d'Edward, et ce dernier la prit.

"Tu me fais beaucoup penser à elle, tu sais", avoua-t-il.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je sais."

Tous deux restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. Caroline se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit un jour lorsqu'Edward était prêt à pleurer pour elle ne sait plus quelle raison.

"Je resterai là. Je te le promets."

Peut-être avait-elle mis sa couverture en danger ? Elle s'en fichait. Mais elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais il me semble que le titre de ce chapitre est le titre d'un livre. Tout comme le nom du quatrième chapitre, Couler ou nager, que j'ai cette fois-ci pris volontairement (c'est le titre du chapitre 15 d'Uncharted 3). Je ne suis pas douée pour trouver des noms de chapitres, et je trouve que dire "Chapitre 01 - 02, etc...", ça manque d'originalité. Donc voilà :) **


	6. Un ticket pour l'Enfer

**A/N : Finalement, l'inspiration m'est venue plus tôt que je ne l'aurai imaginé xDD . La première partie de ce chapitre a été intégralement rédigée durant mon cours d'histoire (pour vous montrer à quel point les cours d'histoire de première littérature sont suuuuper intéressants xD). Bref, j'ai envie une bête d'idée pour cet arc-là. En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis tout ça. Caroline restait la plupart du temps avec Mary, soit à boire, soit à chasser. Elle trouvait la chasse amusante et passionnante. C'était pour elle un moyen de décompresser des éternels combats auxquels elle faisait face depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la troupe des pirates du Jackdaw, ils devaient s'être battus une ou deux fois par semaine et comme lui avait écrit Mary dans une lettre, elle y avait pris goût. Il y avait quelque chose de comique là-dedans. Voir les gens supplier de leur laisser la vie sauve, les voir à genoux... C'était pour elle un moyen de prendre sa revanche sur la vie, sur les malheurs qu'elle lui avait infligées. Elle l'avait toujours maudite car elle était née dans un monde bercé d'illusions, loin de la médiocrité de la vie, loin des difficultés. Ca aurait pu être une vie parfaite, sauf qu'on naît naïfs et qu'on se lasse bien assez rapidement. Rajouté à cela le fait d'avoir droit à une vie déjà bâtie dès la naissance était loin d'être sublime. À dire vrai, elle était certaine de terminer sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait débutée, c'est-à-dire dans un monde illusionniste, où il n'y a aucune liberté et où elle est contrainte de se marier à quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimera pas. Jamais elle n'avait prédit que sa vie allait changer du tout au tout en rencontrant Edward Kenway. À y penser penser maintenant, c'était un homme absolument formidable : son ascension parmi les Pirates et son parcours avait tout pour susciter à la fois respect et admiration. Il était né pour devenir fermier, le voilà capitaine du Jackdaw et il est devenu en très peu de temps l'un des Pirates le splus redoutés au monde.

Beaucoup le craignaient, mais quand on le connaissait, on se rendait compte combien il était unique et attachant. Caroline était consciente de la chance qu'elle avait eu en l'ayant épousé. Elle s'en rendit compte en l'observant de dos, diriger la barre du navire. Même si ses débuts dans la piraterie s'était sldée par la perte de son œil gauche, elle était fière d'être ici. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait plus de chances de mourir ici que de survivre et rentrer à la maison avec Edward, si un jour elle trouve le courage de lui dire la vérité. Depuis leur conversation sur le pont, ils s'étaient assez rapprochés mais ni elle ni lui n'avaient parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Caroline se dirigea et posa une main sur son épaule :

"T'es sûr que ça va bien se passer ?", demanda-t-elle.

Edward esquissa un large sourire avant de rire.

"On est pirates, c'est à eux de se cacher", affirma-t-il.

"Sauf que ce sont des Templiers, Kenway."

Ils avaient été appelés par Torres en personne, leur principal ennemi. La dernière fois qu'Edward l'avait vu, c'était en tant que Duncan Walpole, lorsqu'il démarrait sa vie en tant que pirate. Il avait réussi à se sauver lorsque Torres avait découvert qu'il avait menti sur son identité, alors il n'allait pas être étonné si leur rencontre ne se soldait pas par des dizaines — voire plus encore — de morts. Mais Edward n'allait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup dans l'espoir de tuer Torres. Non. Il y allait car il détenait quelque chose qui retenait son attention : l'Observatoire. Torres lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à partager sa trouvaille qu'il avait découverte. Même si les pirates savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, ils n'y allaient pas sans plan. Du moins, sans contre-attaque.

"Quoi qu'ils nous préparent, ce n'est pas comme si on y allait les mains vides", assura Charles Vane, à côté d'eux, tout en montrant l'équipage du Jackdaw.

Ils avaient de puissants alliés à leur côté : Jack Rackham, Edward Thatch, Benjamin Hornigold, Adewalé... Ils allaient gagner.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, les pirates furent surpris à ne pas voir les Templiers leur sauter dessus. Ils étaient partout autour d'eux, et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne réagissaient.

"Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, là, j'en ai la certitude", murmura Mary.

Ils furent même accueillis par des Templiers qui les incita à rentrer dans une immense forteresse, déjà abîmée par le temps. Après de maintes bifurcations, ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Une immense porte en or les séparaient de Torres. Mary aurait tout fait pour le tuer dès que l'occasion se présentait, et celle-là était trop belle. Mais elle avait donné sa parole à Edward : elle n'allait pas l'assassiner, du moins, pas aujourd'hui. L'un des soldats ouvrirent la porte, et Edward, Mary et Caroline virent Woodes Rogers et Laureano Torres assis sur des chaises, ce dernier tenant un cube dans ses mains, avec lequel il jouait. C'était ça ! La pièce dont avait besoin Edward !

"Mes chers amis Assassins !", s'exclama le vieillard.

"Nous ne sommes pas Assassins", rectifia Edward. "Enfin..."

Il se tourna vers Mary qui ignora son commentaire.

"Que nous voulez-vous ?", s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

"Nous nous approchons de notre but. L'Observatoire va être à nous, quoi que vous puissiez faire", affirma Torres.

Edward ne put contenir ses rires.

"Oui, juste avant que mes hommes vont aient réglé votre compte, peut-être !"

"Allons", riposta son interlocuteur. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous proposer un marché."

"Lequel ?"

"Les Templiers ont besoin de puissance, et je crois que cette jeune femme pourra nous être utile. Je propose une sorte de match à deux rounds, dans lequel seule elle participera. Si jamais elle perd, elle sera à nous, en revanche, si vous gagnez..."

Rogers s'avança.

"L'Observatoire sera à vous", lâcha-t-il.

C'était démentiel. Pourquoi réclamer son aide ?

"C'est hors de question", déclara sans hésitation le pirate.

Caroline se mit en avant et se rapprocha d'Edward.

"Non, Kenway. Ca pourrait être une bonne idée. Tu dis vouloir l'Observatoire. Tu peux l'obtenir."

"Et si tu perds ?"

"Fais-moi confiance, quoi qu'ils me disent de faire, je gagnerai", affirma-t-elle.

Caroline lança un regard assassin à Torres et Rogers. Elle n'avait aucune envie de décevoir Edward, Mary ou même ses autres amis Pirates. Alors elle s'attendait à tout.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) **

**Please, des revieeeeeeeeeeeews TT-TT**


	7. Bataille pour la victoire

**A/N : Voilà le septième chapitre, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait arriver aussi vite, à vrai dire. Mais bon, 'vaut mieux ça que tard, hein. Bref. Hier, j'ai relu ce que j'avais publié sur FF et... WOW. Le nombre de fautes que j'ai faites ! Je ne me relis pas, c'est vrai. La fois où j'ai le plus ri, c'était quand j'ai vu dans les A/N, j'avais marqué que tous les personnages d'Assassin's Creed appartenaient à BioWare. Et personne ne m'a rien dit xD Evidemment, ce n'est pas BioWare (j'ai l'habitude d'en parler, voilà pourquoi j'ai écrit ça), mais UBISOFT, mes chers enfants. Malgré le nombre de fautes que j'ai fait, je ne vais pas les rectifier maintenant (flemme quand tu nous tiens) ! Ca étant dit, j'ai continué AC IV, j'en suis au passage où Thatch & Ben sont en mini-guerre et qu'on doit localiser le Queen Anne's Revenge. J'ai ENFIN REUSSI à confectionner la tenue de chasseur d'Edward, je trouve cette tenue absolument magnifique *w* BREEEEF ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Les règles avaient déjà été imposées : Caroline devra tout d'abord combattre dans un match à mort contre l'un des plus puissants templiers, répondant au nom de Georges Hevens. Sauf que elle n'aura droit qu'à sa lame secrète, sans aucune autre arme. Torres lui avait dit "Si jamais tu n'arrives pas à tuer cet homme, tu nous seras inutile." De toutes façons, quoi qu'il arrive, Caroline ne se joindra jamais aux Templiers. Autant mourir. Si jamais elle tuait Hevens, elle devra gagner un match l'opposant au meilleur archer des Templiers... Woode Rogers. Cet ultime affront consistera seulement à viser au centre de la cible. Rien de bien compliqué en soi. Le duel avait lieu dans exactement dix minutes, et Caroline termina ses préparations. Elle était plus en forme que jamais. Bien entendu, Torres s'était occupé du public : une centaine de personne se trouvaient à l'extérieur du château, là où aurait lieu le "tournoi". Histoire que si elle perd, elle s'humilie. C'était bien pensé, mais ça ne servait strictement à rien, puisqu'elle reviendra parmi les Pirates à coup sûr. Edward, Mary et Thatch s'avancèrent vers Caroline :

"Fais attention", fit Mary.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mary de s'inquiéter de quelqu'un, mais pour elle, Caroline représentait beaucoup trop.

"Tu t'adoucies, Kidd ?", remarqua Thatch en riant légèrement.

En guise de réponse, Mary lui lança un regard furieux. Thatch battit en retraite.

"Bon, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, hein. Ne nous déçoies pas", déclara-t-elle.

Caroline acquiesça, et Mary suivit Thatch, histoire de laisser à Edward et son amie quelques minutes d'intimité.

"Flancs-leur la trouille", conseilla le pirate.

"Ils ne comprendront pas ce qui se passe !", s'exclaffa Caroline.

"Mais je doute toujours que tu aies pris la meilleure décision"

"Tu veux l'Observatoire, oui ou non ?"

"Oui, mais pas de cette façon-là"

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"De quoi, tu as peur que je sacrifies ma vie pour ton Observatoire ?"

"Très drôle", lâcha-t-il, quelque peu vexé. "Je ne veux pas obtenir l'Observatoire aussi facilement. Je me suis battu pour être Pirate, et voilà que maintenant, l'un des plus gigantesques trésors au monde va m'être donné, sans avoir rien fait ? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais."

L'armée anglaise fit sonner la clochette, signe qu'il était temps pour Caroline de passer à l'action. Avant d'ouvrir la porte du château, elle prit une profonde inspiration, avant de déclarer d'un ton ferme :

"Sois déjà content qu'on se batte pour toi."

Et c'est sur ces mots prononcés d'une voix glaciale que Caroline mit ses pieds dans le terrain où elle allait se battre à mort contre ce fameux Georges Havens. Elle remarqua Edward et ses amis se diriger vers les rangs, tout au début. Certains avaient les bras croisés, mais Mary et lui gardaient leurs yeux rivés sur la jeune femme. Si jamais Caroline allait être désavantagée pendant le combat, ils interviendraient. Ce n'est certainement pas ce que Caroline voulait, mais celle-ci était un allié de choix pour eux. Ils ne la voulaient pas que pour sa force : Mary refusait de voir mourir sa meilleure amie, et pour Edward... Caroline lui faisait tellement penser à sa femme, qu'il refusait de la voir partir. Il voulait la connaître davantage, et peut-être, qui sait, il saura un jour la vérité sur la véritable identité de Laurenn Sanders.

* * *

Georges Havens était très grand. Beaucoup trop, même. Et très costaud. Le combat n'allait peut-être pas être si évident que ça à remporter. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, Caroline avait conscience de ses faiblesses et de ses compétences. Georges la regarda d'un air furieux, et Caroline comprit ce que l'homme voulait lui dire : portait-elle des pistolets ? Ou des épées ? La rousse leva ses bras et fit fonctionner sa lame secrète, dissimulée à son poignet droit.

"Du calme, je ne suis pas armée. Hormis ma lame, comme promis.", affirma-t-elle.

Torres donna le signal et le combat commença. Contre toute attente, l'affrontement mis du temps à démarrer : chacun prenait ses distances vis-à-vis de l'autre, préférant riposter qu'aller à l'offensive. Ils se tournaient autour, mais Caroline fut destabilisée par tous les cris des villageois qui réclamaient du "spectacle". _Ils veulent du spectacle ? Ils en auront._ Sauf que Havens sauta sur elle avec une rapidité presque choquante. Elle l'avait à peine vu se déplacer, et la voilà bondissant sur elle ! Heureusement, Caroline s'était beaucoup entraînée à réagir rapidement, même en cas de défaillance. Elle exécuta une roulade sur le côté et le se releva. Elle avait l'avantage : son adversaire était au sol. Mais le combat venait à peine de commencer, et elle refusait de terminer cet affront aussi rapidement et facilement. Elle ne voulait pas humilier les Templiers !

"Ben alors, qu'attends-tu, lèves-toi !", s'écria Caroline, impatiente.

Havens se releva, rugissant et courant à corps perdu vers la pirate. Il enchaînait coups d'épées et pistolets, rien ne la touchait. Elle se contentait d'esquiver les balles du pistolet et de contrer chaque coup d'épée. Un coup elle lui brisait la nuque, une autre fois elle déboîta sa cheville. Elle avait cessé de compter le nombre de craquements d'os qu'elle entendait durant le combat. Au final, il ne tenait pratiquement pas debout, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire machiavéliquement lorsqu'elle aperçu Torres bondir de son siège, satisfait. _Il ne va rien comprendre de ce qui va lui arriver._ La plus grande qualité que possédait Caroline était le fait qu'elle était imprévisible. Alors que son adversaire était couché au sol, n'importe quel pirate lui aurait déjà infligé le coup de grâce, mais elle, elle se tentait de lui tourner autour comme un vautour.

"Lèves-toi, je me lasse", chuchota-t-elle.

À bout de forces, Havens se leva et mit toute sa force, toute son énergie, tout ce qui lui restait dans cet ultime coup : il attrapa le cou de Caroline, l'éleva dans les airs, et pressa ses mains autour de son cou. Edward et Mary lachèrent un "Caroline !" à peine audible dans la foule. Mais heureusement pour elle, Havens avait commis une faute grave : il l'avait élevée dans les airs. Elle se balança et plaça ses jambes autour de son cou, puis jeta son corps en arrière, entraînant Havens dans sa chute. En retombant au sol, elle toussa, afin de laisser l'air lui revenir dans les poumons. Aussitôt remise sur pied, elle enfonça sa lame dans la jambe de Havens et s'abaissa pour mieux lui parler.

"Dommage, tu as manqué ta chance."

Sur cette dernière parole, elle retira la lame et l'enfonça cette fois-ci au niveau de sa poitrine, où se situait son cœur. Havens n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que sa respiration se coupa et que ses yeux cessent de s'ouvrir et se ferma. Il les avait grand ouverts. Elle se releva et observa les alentours : elle avait gagné. Mary et Edward, fiers, lui sourièrent, et Caroline ne put s'empêcher de leur réponse en esquissant un immense sourire. À ce moment précis, on aurait dit une enfant, c'était hallucinant.

* * *

**Ca manque d'originalité, n'est-ce-pas ?**


	8. Cible pour cible

**A/N : Je n'ai rien à dire xD**

* * *

La deuxième et dernière confrontation s'ensuivit juste après. Rogers était là, arc en main. Caroline se montra forte, bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle allait se servir d'un arc. Heureusement qu'elle savait comment on s'en servait, sinon, elle pouvait dire adieu à l'Observatoire ! L'un des gardes lui apporta un lot de trois flèches, ajouté d'un arc en bois, de taille modeste, qu'elle prit délicatement dans ses mains. C'était léger ! Elle qui s'attendait à avoir quelque chose pesant de plus de cinq kilos, la voilà avec un arc d'à peine trois-cent grammes. C'était aussi léger qu'une feuille. Elle vit dans la zone deux cibles : les deux étaient plantées à la même distance, c'est-à-dire à plus de vingt mètres d'eux, si ce n'était pas plus. Mary s'inquiéta. Elle n'avait jamais tenu d'arc de sa vie, elle n'allait pas y arriver ! Rogers se mit en position, confiant. Il arma son arc et tira... Puis toucha le centre de la cible. Torres et le public le félicitèrent, et Rogers ne put s'empêcher de rire en passant devant Caroline. Son regard était mauvais, et il l'avait poussée de l'épaule. _Ce type... _Elle maintint sa colère en patience, et marcha le long de la zone, jusqu'au trait où il était indiqué de s'arrêter. Elle leva son arc, ferma son œil gauche et regarda avec précision la cible. Il y avait un peu de vent venant de l'ouest, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait légèrement orienter vers la droite afin qu'elle aie une chance de viser là où elle le devait. Elle écarta ses jambes, et prit une bouffé d'air une bonne vingtaine de fois, fermant puis ouvrant les yeux, puis observant le regard que lui jetait une fois Torres, une fois Mary, une fois Edward, une fois ces amis de la taverne, une autre fois le public. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. À cet instant précis, elle se sentit revivre les mêmes évènements agaçants auxquels elle avait sans cesse droit à l'époque où elle était nulle autre personne que Caroline Scott. Pas Caroline Kenway, ni même Laurenn Sanders, mais Caroline Scott. Ce sentiment d'oppression, où l'on a l'impression qu'on endosse tout le sort du monde... C'était un poids affligeant. Elle écarquilla les yeux, tout à coup, consciente que si elle commençait à penser de cette manière, elle n'atteindra jamais son but. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, elle tira. Avec un peu de chance, la flèche atteindra la cible. Edward et Mary, positionné près de la cible, virent le résultat et se regardèrent, surpris. À un millimètre près, elle partait chez les Templiers. Mary ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie dans les tribunes.

"T'as réussi, Laurenn !", s'empressa-t-elle de crier, heureuse.

Accablée, Caroline lâcha l'arc et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle avait réussi ! Mary et Edward partirent la voir.

"Eh bien, on dirait qu'on a un Observatoire à visiter", fit Edward, en lui tendant la main.

Caroline attrapa cette dernière et se releva, avant de se diriger vers Torres. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés. Il avait perdu. Et aussi bien Edward que Caroline ou même Mary savaient qu'il n'allait pas renoncer à l'Observatoire. Il allait ordonner à ses hommes de les tuer.

"N'auriez-vous pas quelque chose à nous montrer, cher monsieur Torres ?", remarqua Edward, les bras ouverts, fiers.

"Attendez, ce n'est pas terminé, loin de là", affirma le vieil homme.

D'un geste vif, Mary sauta sur Torres et lui planta sa lame dans le corps. _Mary ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Sous le regard choqué d'Edward et Caroline, Mary retira sa lame et ordonna à Rogers de lui signaler l'emplacement de l'Observatoire. Le problème était... qu'en réalité, ils l'ignoraient. Les Templiers n'avaient pas découvert l'Observatoire.

"J'y crois pas, on s'est laissé berner !", s'enragea le pirate, hors de lui.

Tout comme Edward, Caroline était énervée, mais pas pour la même raison. Mary avait tué l'unique personne qu'elle voulait assassiner de ses propres mains. Et elle le savait ! Elle lui avait promis !

"Mary, pourquoi ?"

"Il m'énervait", répondit-elle simplement.

Serrant les poings, elle fut prise par une soudaine envie de la gifler mais se retint. Sans rien dire, elle repartit en direction de Nassau.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'ils étaient rentrés, et Mary et Caroline ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlées depuis. Caroline était toujours énervée contre Mary pour avoir assassiné sous ses yeux la personne qu'elle avait fait sa cible avant de devenir Pirate. Et elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner. Voilà maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'elle était enfermée dans sa chambre, à contempler son reflet dans le miroir à côté de son lit et qu'elle pense à ce qu'elle aurait dû faire ou non. Etait-ce une bonne idée d'avoir intégré le rang des Pirates ? Et si elle serait restée à Bristol, loin de tout ça ? Si jamais elle n'avait jamais été à la recherche d'Edward, comment serait sa vie aujourd'hui ? Rien qu'à y penser, les mauvais souvenirs surgirent : si jamais Rose n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Une maladie avait infiltré le domaine familial, mais Rose avait eu un remède. Elle s'est fait passer pour malade devant son père car elle avait été avertie que si elle tombait malade, son père la laisserait mourir. Et c'est ce qu'il a "fait". Sauf qu'à la place, elle l'avait tué de ses propres mains, sous le regard incompréhensif de sa mère. Elles se sont regardées d'éternelles secondes, sachant toutes deux ce que cela voulait dire : adieu.

"Je suis devenue une meurtrière", murmura-t-elle devant sa réflection.

"Tu es un Assassin, nuance", fit une voix derrière elle.

Sans même se retourner, elle put devenir de qui il s'agissait.

"Sors d'ici, Mary", ordonna Caroline.

"Ca fait deux semaines, Caro-"

"Je ne veux pas te voir !", s'exclama la rousse en se levant de sa chaise, les sourcils froncés.

Caroline se calma en remarquant le regard attristé de Mary. Cette dernière s'assit sur son lit, et se décida à lui parler :

"Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais-"

"Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu l'as fait ?", coupa Caroline.

"Cet homme était ma cible, Caroline", expliqua-t-elle. "Je le devais."

"Tu savais pourtant que je voulais qu'il périsse de mes mains, et toi..."

Soudain, Mary se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal. Mais pardonne-moi."

Sans ajouter un seul mot de plus, Mary s'en alla, laissant là Caroline seule face au doute. N'en faisait-elle pas trop ? Elle avait poursuivi Torres car c'était l'homme qui avait répandu la maladie dans son château - du moins, l'un de ses contacts - et tous les hommes qui avaient péri se devaient d'être vengés. Mais pas de cette façon. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Caroline se leva, et se dirigea vers le pont. Il était l'heure d'aller voir le crépuscule.

* * *

Elle fut surprise d'y retrouver Edward. Il était seul, face à la mer, contemplant l'horizon. Caroline s'empressa de le rejoindre et s'installa à ses côtés.

"Que fais-tu ici ?", demanda-t-elle.

"Je sais que tous les soirs, tu viens ici, et comme tu ne sors pas de ta chambre, j'ai pensé que si je venais ici ce soir, j'aurai l'occasion de te parler", avoua-t-il.

Ca réchauffa le coeur de la femme pirate.

"Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à éliminer Torres de tes propres mains ?"

"Je..."

Elle voulait lui dire la vérité. Plus que tout. Mais elle n'en trouvait pas le courage.

"Il a tué plusieurs de mes amis. Je me ai promis de les venger."

"Je comprends."

Silence.

"Dis... Lorsque tu vis dans un monde d'illusions, est-ce qu'on finit par... vivre dans les mensonges ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?", demanda Edward.

"Non, rien oublies."

"T'es bizarre, ce soir !"

"C'est toi qui dit ça ?", remarqua Caroline, en souriant.

"Ben quoi ?"

Edward se rapprocha de Caroline. Elle avait posé sa main sur le bois du pont, et il avait posé sa main dessus. Il serrait sa main du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Avait-il réellement l'intention de tromper sa femme ? _Non... Quelque part, il doit se douter que je suis Caroline_. Voir ainsi leur main collées entre elles, elle souria.

"T'es bourré, Kenway."

En guise de réponse, il souria. _Oui, il devait l'être. Probablement. _Puis soudain, l'envie lui prit. Un désir aussi fougueux que dangereux. Ils rapprochèrent lentement leur visage et leur front se touchèrent. Son front était froid, c'était bizarre. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, sans lâcher l'autre du regard. Ils étaient totalement perdus dans le regard de l'autre, mais c'était un moment absolument magique. Caroline ne put dire combien ce genre de contact avec Edward lui avait manqué. Ca faisait plus de neuf ans qu'il était parti, après tout. Après avoir mûrement réfléchi aux conséquences, Caroline se décida à faire le premier pas et posa ses lèvres sur celles du pirate. L'envie lui prit à lui aussi, et il cala son bras derrière le dos de la femme. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Et au loin, Mary observait la scène. Elle n'était pas jalouse, loin de là, mais elle s'inquiétait quant au sort de ce couple à moitié maudit. Caroline éloigna son visage de celui d'Edward et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Oui, t'es bourré, y'a aucun doute là-dessus."

* * *

**J'avais juste envie de faire une scène comme ça xD Le neuvième chapitre arrivera certainement demain (: Je voulais aussi préciser qu'à la base, cette fiction ne sera pas grande, juste une quinzaine de chapitres, je pense, vingt, tout au plus. Et maintenant que j'ai une idée de la fin, je me répète : ne vous fiez pas aux évènements du jeu, je ne m'en inspire pas !**


	9. Piégés

**A/N : On s'approche de la fin haha xD Je pense que dans même pas 4 chapitres, l'histoire sera bouclée. Dites-vous que la plupart des chapitres, je les rédige en classe, et je n'ai pas le temps lorsque je suis chez moi de passer par derrière, donc si vous trouvez peu de description, c'est normal.**

* * *

Des mois se sont écoulés depuis et les pirates les avaient passés à piller les autres navires et à boire jusqu'à se soûler. Bien entendu, boire n'était pas une habitude pour Caroline. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule personne à ne pas toucher à l'alcool, ce qui suscitait à la fois respect et étonnement. Comment être pirate sans même boire à la taverne de l'_Old Avery_ ? C'était une chose inconcevable pour des pirates comme Thatch, Mary ou même Edward. Car oui, si il y avait bien un point sur lequel Edward n'avait pas changé, c'était sa tendance à boire un peu trop. Depuis l'incident du meurtre de Torres, Caroline n'avait pas reparlé à Mary. Elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle croyait avoir perdu sa fierté. Elle avait donné sa parole aux personnes qu'elle avait vu mourir qu'elle allait les venger elle-même.

Elle regarda Thatch et Edward parler autour d'un feu, en compagnie de Charles Vane et de Jack Rackham. Caroline ne leur avait jamais vraiment parlé, ils s'étaient seulement échangé quelques mots ici et là. Cela faisait déjà presque une année qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs des pirates, et elle s'y plaisait énormément ! Mary était assise à une table à boire avec Anne Bonny, la serveuse de la taverne de Nassau. Elle était réputée parmi les pirates : c'était vrai qu'elle était ravissante et formidable. Physiquement, elle paraissait être un ange, mais elle pouvait être le Diable si on l'ennuyait. Mais Caroline la respectait énormément, mais aussi la jalousait un petit peu, car Edward semblait s'être attaché à elle. Et par son regard, Caroline avait rapidement deviné qu'il plaisait à Anne. Et si ça allait plus loin ?

Ils étaient tous assis autour du feu, près de la taverne. Certains étaient assis sur le table, tandis que d'autres sur les troncs d'arbres couchés près de l'eau. Caroline était assise sur le sable et regardait discrètement Edward. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sur le pont. Pour Edward, ça ne devait pas être très important. "Laurenn" ne devait être qu'une conquête de plus sur son tableau. Mais au fond, elle était persuadée qu'Edward se doutait de quelque chose.

"Sanders !", s'exclama Thatch.

Elle sursauta et remarqua que tous ses amis avaient leurs yeux rivés sur elle.

"Oh, euh... Oui ?", demanda-t-elle.

"Tu baves devant Kenway, Sanders ?", lâcha le barbu.

Les hommes se mirent à rire en chœur, et Caroline fusilla Thatch du regard. Tous se moquèrent d'elle, tous, sauf Edward. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ni il ne souriait, ni il riait. Il la regarda profondément, sans détouner une fois son regard. Au même instant, des bombardements envahirent la côte.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!", tonnèrent ensemble Rackham et Vane.

Trois navires britanniques venaient d'amarrer et des soldats commencèrent à détruire le paysage et massacrant chaque personne qu'ils croisaient. Les pirates voyaient leurs camarades tomber les uns après les autres. Quelque chose était étrange : Hornigold avait fui, personne ,e su où ce dernier était passé.

"L'enfoiré !", s'écria Vane.

"Quoi ?", reprit Edward.

"Il nous a trahis !"

Après avoir poussé un juron, Edward prit les armes et partit se battre contre les anglais. Il fut suivi par Rackham et Vane qui sortirent leurs épées et firent comme lui. Mary, quant à elle, en fit de même, après avoir demandé à Caroline de défendre l'arrirère de Nassau, seule. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Au fil des mois, Nassau était devenu son maison, sa patrie. Elle refusait de la perdre ! Elle se mit à courir aussi rapidemment qu'elle le put, tout en restand sicrète : elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer, donc elle se faufilait de cachette en cachette.

Mais quelque chose l'interpella : les soldats anglais portaient le même accoutrement que son père ! Travaillait-il pour la solde de la garde Royale ? Mais il était mort, cela n'avait absolument aucun sens ! _Alors mon père a dû se douter de quelque chose et a écrit une lettre avant sa mort. Je ne vois que ça, _pensa Caroline. En très peu de temps, elle atteignit l'arrière de Naussau, où était amarré le Jackdaw. Il était toujours là, toujours en bon état, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Elle sortit de sa cachette, voyant aucun ennemi s'approcher. Elle sortit ses épées et se prépara à attaquer, au cas où. C'est au bout de quelques minutes que le premier soldat apparut. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait : c'était Hornigold, épée espagnole à la main.

"Ben !", s'exclama Caroline.

Elle savait qu'il était prêt à sauter sur elle à n'importe quel moment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Ben ?!", hurla la femme, hors d'elle.

"Ne vois-tu donc pas que nous sommes en train de perdre ! Je préfère sauver ma peau plutôt que de mourir ici !", répondit-il.

"Nous n'étions pas une famille ?! Tu vas nous tuer !"

"Une famille ? Laisse-moi rire ! On a l'impression d'être unis, mais nous sommes seulement ici pour l'argent, Sanders ! Une fois que chacun aura eu sa part, tu crois vraiment qu'on va rester ensemble pour le restant de nos jours ?!"

Sans crier gare, Hornigold se lança à l'assaut. Caroline parada sans aucun mal ses attaques. Elle n'essaya pas d'attaquer, elle voulait voir sa détermination, elle ne voulait pas infliger ça à Edward. Ben était son mentor, après tout. Mais plus il attaquait, moins Caroline réussit à se concentrer. Elle **devait** le tuer. Il attaqua, mais Caroline para son attaque, tout en bloquant son épée dans le creux de son bras.

"Excuse-moi Ben...", murmura-t-elle.

Elle arracha l'épée de ses mains et planta la lame de la sienne dans le bras de son ancien ami, puis se retourna pour se retrouver dos à lui, et enfonça sa lame secrète dans sa hanche. Ben tomba au sol, mort.

"J'aurai préféré que ça se passe autrement..."

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle baissa la tête et regarda la côte, espérant y retrouver ses amis vivants.

* * *

Sauf qu'une fois la côté atteinte, ele fut complètement vide, déserte. Aucune trace des soldats, ni même de ses amis, elle était seule. Seule entourée des maisons brulées, des cadavres gisant sur le sol et de la fumée qui se répandait chaque seconde un peu plus dans le ciel obscur. Caroline lâcha son épée, qui tomba au sol et regarda tout autour d'elle.

"Kenway ? Thatch ? James ?"

Aucune réponse. Elle courut à la taverne pour voir s'ils n'y étaient pas, sauf qu'ils avaient tous disparu. Personne n'était là. Et le serveur était couché sur la table, le dos immaculé de sang.

"...Non...", murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Depuis le début de cette aventure, elle avait toujours tenté d'être forte, ce qu'elle avait réussi avec brio, mais se retrouver seule aussi brutalement, et dans de pareilles conditions, c'était trop pour elle. Elle avait peur de la solitude. Cruellement peur.

"Avance !", s'écria une voix derrière elle.

Les anglais ! Ils détenaient les pirates. Edward, James, Barbe Noire, Vane et Rackham, même Anne ! Ils étaient ligotés, et ils suivaient les soldats sans rien dire, chose quelque peu surprenante lorsque l'on connaissait le tempéramment d'un pirate. Caroline jugea bon de se faufiler derrière les murs, afin de trouver une solution pour libérer ses amis. Mais elle devait agir vite : ils allaient se faire pendre, à voir le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.


	10. Je suis désolée

**A/N : Et oui, deux chapitres la même journée ! (: Il faut dire que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire en cours aujourd'hui xD Bref. J'en profite pour répondre à Valrie : oui, bien sûr que tu peux :) **

* * *

elle réfléchisse, la vie de ses amis était entre ses mains. Elle devait agir ! Mais comment ? Une cinquantaine de gardes étaient postés devant le mur derrière lequel elle se cachait. Que faire, que faire, que faire ? Elle examina la situation : ils étaient tous menottés, et les gardes les poussaient pour qu'ils avancent plus rapidement. Mary donna un coup de genou dans les parties génitales de l'un des gardes, ce qui attira l'attention d'un autre qui la gifla tellement fort qu'elle tomba au sol. Elle cracha du sang par terre, mais se releva.

"Fils de catin", murmura-t-elle.

Non, Caroline se supportait plus de témoigner de cela. Ce fut en observant les vêtements que portaient les gardes qu'elle obtint la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Mais cela voulait dire... Qu'elle devait cesser de jouer Laurenn Sanders, et redevenir celle qu'elle avait été il y a quelques années : Caroline Kenway. Ou du moins, pour le moment, Caroline Scott. Elle ne voyait que ça pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle sortit de sa cachette, armes rangées.

"Hé !", s'écria-t-elle.

Les pirates la regarda d'un air aussi surpris qu'inquiet. Elle s'exposait elle-même au danger ! Mais elle avait un plan.

"Idiote, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?", murmura Mary.

"T'es un pirate, toi aussi ?", demanda l'un des britanniques, en fixant Caroline.

Elle attendit un peu avant de répondre, puis interrogea celui-ci :

"Emmett Scott est-il celui qui vous a ordonné ça ?"

Il ricana.

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle avait vu juste.

"En tant que fille d'Emmett Scott, je vous prie de relâcher ces Pirates !", tonna Caroline.

Edward et Mary se regardèrent. Edward ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que "Laurenn" racontait ? Les gardes éclatèrent de rire.

"Elle est morte !", répondit l'un d'eux.

Edward fronça les sourcils et serra ses poings, ce qui ne manqua pas à Mary. Mais tout comme lui, Caroline serra ses poings et baissa sa tête, avant de la relever et de s'écrier :

"Elle l'aurait été si elle n'aurait pas tué son père !"

Les rires cessèrent. Caroline craquait, elle commençait à devenir faible, sa voix tremblait.

"Oui, mon père est mort, et je l'ai tué, car il m'aurait laissée mourir seulement parce que j'ai écouté mon cœur et non pas ses ordres !"

"Que dis-tu ?"

Caroline fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est... Mon père m'aurait laissée mourir car j'aimais cet homme, affirma-t-elle, en pointant Edward du doigt. Et pas..."

Ce dernier, totalement éberlué, mit du temps pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait : Laurenn Sanders, femme qu'il avait respectée tout autant qu'il respectait Mary, n'était nulle autre personne que sa femme, qu'il croyait morte, et qu'il croyait avoir abandonnée. Et la voilà sous un aspect qu'il ne lui connaissait absolument pas.

"...Pourquoi ?", murmura-t-il, en hochant la tête.

"Désolée, Edward..."

Caroline se plaça devant tous les gardes, dos bien droit et s'arrêta, net. Puis elle s'inclina devant eux.

"Je vous le demande, non pas en tant que Laurenn Sanders, mais en tant que Caroline Scott, je vous en prie... Libérez-les. Ils sont mon unique famille, ils représentent ce que je suis !"

Les gardes chuchotèrent entre eux puis se mirent à sourire. Méchamment.

"Très bien, on va les libérer."

Derrière elle, quelqu'un la frappa assez violemment pour qu'elle puisse perdre conscience... Le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer avant son évanouissement fut Edward et Mary crier son nom.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une prison de glace. Le sol était gelé, ses dents claquaient. Son corps entier tremblait. Où était-elle ? Elle joigna ses genoux à sa poitrine et les encercla de ses mains puis cala son visage de sorte à ne pas sentir le froid. Mais le mur lui-même était gelé, mur sur lequel était appuyé son dos. Elle se balança, espérant pouvoir se réchauffer, mais c'était en vain. Elle allait mourir ici. Elle se mit à penser à Mary, à Thatch, à tous ses amis qu'elle avait — elle l'espère — libérés. Elle pensa à Edward. Si jamais ils se revoyaient, qu'allait-il lui dire maintenant qu'il a découvert qu'elle était Caroline ? Elle releva son visage et fut justement surprise de voir Edward sur le sol, au fond de sa prison. Ils étaient dans la même cellule, et il regardait le mur. Il ne semblait pas avoir froid, lui. Caroline était persuadée qu'elle allait mourir ici.

"E-Edward... ?", murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit ses muscles se crisper, sa respiration se couper lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder. Dieu sait combien elle se sentait honteuse. Aussitôt il l'a aperçue réveillée, aussitôt il se leva et courut vers elle.

"Comment te sens-tu ?", demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Je sens co-comme si je m'a-apprêtais à m-mourir, j'ai f-froid, Edward... J'ai t-tellement froid...", peina-t-elle à dire.

Il s'installa près d'elle et retira son manteau pour le lui donner. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma ses yeux.

"Quand avons-nous commencé tout ça, Edward ?"

"Commencé quoi ?"

"Les mensonges, les secrets et... tout le reste..."

Silence. Edward cala son bras derrière l'épaule gauche de sa femme et l'amena le plus près de lui, puis posa son menton sur sa chevelure rousse.

"Dors, Caroline. T'en as besoin."

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit. Après, le reste était flou.

* * *

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais elle fut surprise d'être vivante. Surtout qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la même pièce ! Elle était... à l'_Old Avery_ ? Non, c'était un endroit qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Nassau avait été détruit. Elle était allongée dans un lit, couverte de trois couvertures, avec pour seule compagnie Mary, qui était vêtue des vêtements qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle jouait "James Kidd". Elle était assise sur la chaise à côté du lit, et elle regardait son amie somnoler. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit Caroline ouvrir les yeux.

"Caroline."

"Mary ?"

Mary lâcha un rire timide.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Après que tu aies avoué ta véritable identité aux anglais, ils t'ont emprisonnée, avec Edward et Thatch. Vane, Rackham et moi sommes parvenus à nous enfuir, et nous vous avons libéré, toi et Edward."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Thatch ?"

Le sourire de Mary se dissipa alors.

"Il est mort. Un garde l'a tué."

"...Non..."

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa ensuite. Elle conta ensuite le reste des évènements : Vane s'est échappé et a sombré dans l'alcool alors qu'il était parti sur un autre île, et Rackham s'est fait pendre en Angleterre. Autrement dit, les seuls debout étaient Edward, elle et Mary.

"On a retrouvé le corps de Hornigold, aussi, à Nassau."

"Je l'ai tué, Mary. J'ai tué Ben !', s'exclama Caroline.

Comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça, elle se leva de sa chaise, et conseilla à Caroline de se reposer encore un peu. Juste avant ça, elle lui fit part de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ensuite : durant la semaine pendant laquelle Caroline s'était évanouie / endormie, Edward et Mary avaient trouvé l'Observatoire. Sachant qu'il ne restait plus que Roberts sur leur route, l'Observatoire allait être le leur. Dans très peu de temps.

* * *

**J'ai beaucoup hésité pour la façon dont Edward découvrirait la vérité sur Laurenn. Au départ, je n'avais pas prévu cette invasion sur Nassau, elle m'est arrivée que tout à l'heure, en jouant à AC IV et voyant Vane insulter Hornigold, et c'est de là que j'me suis dit "Il faut que je me débarrasse de Ben !" (pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire ! ^^). Et bref, au début, je voulais qu'ils aient une discussion et que juste avant de découvrir l'Observatoire, elle lui avoue ENFIN qui elle est, mais non, j'ai profité de l'invasion, plutôt (:**


	11. À corps perdu

**A/N : Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu du mal à clôturer ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas de news de mon côté, à part que c'est ENFIN les vacances de Noël. Qu'avez-vous demandé ? Pour ma part, j'aurais dû avoir Assassin's Creed IV (oui, parce qu'en fait, je joue avec le jeu que l'un de mes amis m'a passé) et AC III, mais mon écran de PC commence à rendre l'âme, donc je dois impérativement en avoir un nouveau, et donc... Eh bien voici mon cadeau de Noël -' . Après, comme jeudi, c'est mon anniversaire, je pense avoir pas mal de jeux vidéo, enfin après, j'sais pas ce que mes amis ont prévu de m'acheter ! Bref. Voici le onzième chapitre !**

* * *

Le pont était l'endroit fétiche de Caroline. C'était ici où elle pouvait réfléchir. Et là, elle avait beaucoup trop de choses dans sa tête. Les récents événements lui avaient provoqué une énorme migraine : le fait qu'elle ait avoué la vérité à Edward, la mort soudaine de Thatch et de Rackham, sans compter le fait qu'elle ait tué Hornigold et l'abandon de Vane. Elle pensait avoir trouvé une vraie famille, enfin, mais non. Heureusement Edward et Mary étaient là pour elle.

"Oui, heureusement", mumura-t-elle.

"Caroline", fit une voix derrière elle.

Edward. Elle se demandait si il lui en voulait. _Bien entendu que oui_. Il s'installa à côté d'elle comme il avait si l'habitude de faire.

"Mary m'a tout avoué", expliqua le pirate, le regard vague. "Ta maison a été contaminée par un virus. C'était Torres qui l'avait répandu, mais Rose avait un remède et elle t'en a donné un. Tu as semblant d'être malade et tu as assassiné ton père, consciente qu'il allait te laisser mourir pour lui avoir désobéi. Puis, tu t'es fait passer pour morte afin de t'entraîner à devenir Pirate, mais... Pourquoi ?"

Caroline souria. Le vent se levait. Puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Ca ne te semble pas évident ?", dit-elle.

Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa sans plus attendre. Caorline ne voulait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant. Ils s'étaient quittés beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle lui manquait, il lui manquait, mais maintenant ils s'étaient retrouvés.

"Désolée, Edward. Je suis désolée..."

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la serrer contre lui.

"Comment as-tu rencontré Mary ?"

"C'était quand nous étions très jeune, je devais avoir 5 ou 6 tandis qu'elle devait en avoir 10 ou 11, par là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle était en train de se battre lorsque j'ai croisé sa route mais elle n'avait aucune chance de vaincre les gars contre qui elle se battait. Donc je me suis interposée et je les ai stoppés. Quand tu sais qu'un membre de la famille Scott te fais face, t'évites de désobéir", affirma Caroline, le visage triste. "Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle me devait la vie. On s'est rapprochées, nous n'avions aucun ami à l'époque, et... elle m'a sauvée. Elle m'a sauvée, Edward."

"Je vois."

Silence. Ils regardèrent le ciel, le soleil était déjà haut et les oiseaux chantaient. Puis Caroline regarda Edward.

"Hé, Edward...", commença-t-elle.

"Oui ?"

Elle prit une bouffée d'air et ferma les yeux un bref instant.

"Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose."

"Quoi ?"

"Lorsque tout cela sera terminé, promets-moi que nous rentrerons à la maison."

Après quelques secondes de réfléxion, Edward acquieça. Il en fit la promesse. Et cette fois-ci, il allait la tenir.

* * *

La ville de leur départ pour l'Observatoire, Mary, Edward et Caroline se rejoingirent près de la taverne de l'îlot sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table. Anne occupait l'un des sièges : elle avait survécu à tous ces tragiques événements où la plupart d'entre eux ont péri, malheureusement. Elle les avait attendu, verre rmepli d'alcool à la main.

"Hé", les salua-t-elle.

"Tu te sens prête ?", demanda Mary.

Mary avait arrêté de cacher son identité, puisque Caroline, Edward et Anne connaissaient son secret. Sa tenue n'avait pas changé, mais elle avait stoppé de porter son éternel bandana rouge, laissant alors entrevoir sa longue chevelure châtain. Le plan était simple : dès l'aube, ils partiraient à bord du Jackdaw en partance pour l'Observatoire. Il leur a fallu beaucoup de temps pour mettre la main dessus, et ni Edward, ni Mary, ni Caroline ne savait réellement ce que cachait ce mystérieux endroit. Mais ils étaient sûrs que ça en valait la peine, sinon pourquoi les Templiers en étaient après ? Ca devait être un endroit aux trésors incommensurables. Après ça, Edward avait donné sa parole : il deviendrait un homme juste, et repartirait à Bristol avec Caroline. Tous deux ignoraient ce qu'avaient l'intention de faire Mary et Anne ensuite. Peut-être qu'elles feront comme eux, du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait Caroline. Mais au même instant, elle se souvint des dernières paroles de Hornigold : "_Une fois que chacun aura eu sa part, tu crois vraiment qu'on va rester ensemble pour le restant de nos jours ?!_" . Si Hornigold avit dit juste, elles les quitteront. Mais Mary était la meilleure amie de Caroline, elle ne s'enfuirait jamais. Ou peut-être qu'elle démarrerait une nouvelle vie, loin de la piraterie et des Assassins. Anne leva son verre.

"On va gagner", lâcha-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

Mary et Caroline acquiesçèrent, mais Edward demeurait inquiet : Rogers et Roberts étaient encore en vie. Rogers ne représentair pas une réelle menace, mais il en était tout autre pour Roberts. Cet homme était malin, rusé, intelligent et habille. Peut-ête qu'il était déjà à l'Observatoire et qu'il les attendait afin de leur préparer un piège. Caroline posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari.

"Edward ?"

Il secoua la tête. Il devait penser positif : s'ils étaient parvenus à tenir jusque là, ce n'est pas Roberts qui va leur barrer la route, loin de là.

"L'Observatoire sera à nous", déclara-t-il, fier.

Les filles se regardèrent et sourièrent. Elle trinquèrent à leur future victoire. Les quatre amis passèrent ensuite leur soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Anne et Mary avaient insisté pour que Caroline et Edward leur explique leur rencontre. Ca faisait étrange d'écouter les deux amants ressasser leur passé commun ! Mais ils semblaient tous deux réellement heureux.

* * *

Ils sont chacun repartis de leur côté dans leur chambre respective de la taverne. Bien évidemment, Edward et Caroline étaient ensemble, dans la pièce où la jeune pirate s'était réveillée. La rousse se déshabilla, posant ses affaires sur le bureau, près de la coiffeuse. Elle garda ses sous-vêtements et se glissa soous les draps du lit. Elle se fit rapidement rejoindre par Edward qui retira sa longue veste et regarda le plafond, mains sous sa tête et tête posée sur le matelas. Caroline posa sa tête sur sa main, accoudée sur le matelas, et regarda son mari :

"Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ?"

Il tourna son regard vers Caroline. Le regard de la jeune femme témoignait son inquiétude. Il se tourna et enveloppa la taille de la femme.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va réussir !", s'exclama-t-il, confiant. Remarquant toujours la même expression sur le visage de sa femme, il continua. "Hé, on a bien réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant."

Caroline resta perplexe. Mais elle avait confiance en Edward. Tout allait bien se passer. Et ils allaient rentrer à Bristol. Ils allaient rentrer chez eux, et ils reprendront leur ancienne vie.

"Très bien", fit-elle, convaincue.

Elle se blotit contre le torse d'Edward et leva son visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Ils étaient chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Ils se sourièrent, puis sans aucune raison, Caroline se mit à rire. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle avait retrouvé Edward. **Son** Edward. La voyant rire, ce dernier se mit à sourire puis se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle répondit sans attendre au geste de son mari et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Elle avait envie de lui. Terriblement. Elle le voulait maintenant. Ca faisait tellement longtemps... Sans crier gare, Edward se tourna, plaçant Caroline en-dessous de lui et commençant à caresser ses joues et baisant son cou. Il joigna ses mains à celles de Caroline, qu'elle avait disposées à la hauteur de son visage, sur le matelas. Sans hésiter, Edward dégraffa son soutien-gorge et s'ensuivit par la suite une nuit très passionnée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent très tôt. Edward et Caroline ayant très peu dormi, ils avaient pris la peine de se reposer peu avant le départ. Alors qu'il pilotait la barre, Edward sentit les bras de Caroline encercler sa taille. En les regardant ainsi, Adewalé, Mary et Anne se regardèrent et sourièrent. Adewalé s'était fait très discret durant les derniers jours. Effectivement, lorsque les Anglais envahirent Nassau, il était resté sur le Jackdaw.

"Merci Edward. Merci", déclara Caroline en posant sa tête sur le dos du pirate.

Le Jackdaw fonçait droit vers l'Observatoire. En priant pour qu'ils arrivent les premiers.

* * *

**Depuis le début, je voulais faire une scène comme ça entre Caroline & Ed'. En l'écrivant, j'avais la scène dans l'esprit, j'arrêtais pas de me dire "_Awwwwh c'est troooop sweeeet !_" xDD Bref. Plus que trois chapitres et _"Les Chemins de la Rédemption_" est définitivement clôt !**


	12. L'Observatoire

**A/N : Afin de me faire pardonner mon retard de plusieurs jours, voici un deuxième chapitre (:**

* * *

Comme ils le craignaient, Roberts avait réussi à atteindre l'Observatoire avant eux. Un navire avait accosté près du rivage. Cependant, ils furent étonnées de ne voir aucun homme posté près du bateau afin de protéger la zone. Ce qui donnait un léger avantage aux pirates. _Sauf s'il s'agissait d'un piège, _songea Caroline. _Et Roberts est assez intelligent_. Edward ordonna à Anne et Adewalé de rester sur le bateau et de le protéger, tandis que Caroline, Mary et lui allaient s'occuper personnellement du Sage. Ils descendirent du bateau, et Edward vêtit sa capuche, tandis que Caroline vérifiait que sa lame secrète était opérationnelle. Mary, quant à elle, se contenta de souffler et de réfléchir à la situation. Ils étaient trois, et il n'y avait aucun homme pour leur barrer la route, autrement dit, la voie leur était entièrement ouverte. Remarquant que Mary semblait un peu trop sûre d'elle, Caroline la stoppa dans son élan.

"Mary, n'oublies pas qu'on a affaire à Roberts. Pas Torres."

"Caroline a raison, Mary. Nous devons rester prudents"

"Plus vite on agira, plus vite on se débarassera de cet enfoiré !", s'écria-t-elle.

Puis, elle courut en direction de l'Observatoire.

"Mary !", crièrent en chœur Edward et Caroline.

Ils la suivirent, et atteignirent l'Observatoire en très peu de temps. Ils étaient à l'entrée, cachés dans des buissons. Et effectivement, Roberts avait ramené de l'aide, puisque trois hommes surveillaient l'entrée. Mais c'étaient des hommes relativement peu armés, et comme ils étaient trois, cela faisait que chacun des pirates avait sa cible et ça allait beaucoup les aider, puisque s'ils attaquent au même instant et prudemment, assez discrètement aussi, ils ne se feront pas repérer et ainsi, ils pourront pénétrer au sein de l'Observatoire et affronter une bonne fois pour toutes Roberts.

"Un", commença Mary.

"Deux", poursuivit Edward.

Caroline regarda sa lame et ferma les yeux avant de prendre une bouffée d'air. Puis elle ré-ouvrit les yeux.

"Trois", termina-t-elle.

Ensemble, ils sortirent furtivement de leur cachette et sautèrent sur leur proie. Les pauvres victimes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir : Mary avait enfoncé son épée dans le corps du premier garde, Edward en avait fait de même et Caroline avait tout d'abord planté sa lame secrète dans la jambe de sa victime puis attendit de le voir trembler pour mettre un terme à sa vie en lui tranchant la gorge. Quelque chose qui était unique à Caroline, avant de tuer ses proies, elle veillait à ce qu'ils souffrent. Mary n'avait songé à poser la question de sa raison de faire ça. Edward, quant à lui, se doutait quelque peu de la réponse : elle avait souffert totue sa vie. Peut-être que c'était un moyen de prendre sa revanche sur la vie qu'on lui avait donné et les souffrances qu'on lui avait infligées. Vérifiant que la voie était libre, ils rangèrent leurs armes et entrèrent dans la grotte. Parce que oui, l'Observatoire, avant d'être un endroit unique au monde, était avant tout une grotte, aussi étrange cela était-il. Plus ils avancèrent à l'intérieur, plus Edward se questionnait : était-ce réellement l'endroit dont Mary avait tant parlé ? L'endroit qui allait faire de lui quelqu'un de plus riche que Crésus ? Il avançait dans les dédales, et ses doutes se faisaient de plus en plus grands. Tout comme Caroline, qui était plutôt surprise. Mary, remarquant l'inquiétude de ses deux précieux amis, laissa le temps faire son devoir, et elle choisit de ne rien dire. Evidemment, Mary avait omit de préciser que l'Observatoire n'était pas un endroit pleine de richesse, mais que c'était un endroit plutôt unique en son genre. Et elle était persuadée que voir ce que la grotte leur offrait allait leur plaire. Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils entrèrent dans une salle aux murs gris, mais absolument vide. À peine eut-il mis les pieds à l'intérieur que la porte qui s'était ouverte à eux se referma et disparut à travers le mur. Edward se mit en garde.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Quel est cet endroit ?!", demanda Caroline, qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

"Edward, Caroline... Voici l'Observatoire.", affirma Mary.

Les yeux du pirate s'ouvrirent grands. Ca devait être une blague. Ou était l'or ? Les trésors ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait de cet endroit un endroit recherché par les Templiers ? Par Roberts ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait de cet endroit un mythe ? Edward ne comprenait pas. Consciente qu'Edward et Caroline allaient lui poser des tas et des tas de questions, elle sortit de sa poche un cube transparent, où beignait une légère goutte de sang.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", demanda à son tour Edward.

"L'Observatoire n'est pas un endroit qui peut rendre riche, Edward. Vois-tu, il te permet de voir à travers la vision d'autres gens", expliqua Mary.

"Pardon ?", reprit Caroline.

"Vous voyez le sceau là-bas ?", fit-elle en montrant du doigt une roche où un trou de la taille du cube était creusé.

Les deux pirates acquiesçèrent.

"L'Observatoire nous permet de voir à travers la vision de la personne à qui appartient le sang contenu dans ce cube".

"Et à qui appartient-il ?", continua Edward.

Mary attendit avant de répondre. Histoire de mettre un peu de suspense. Puis, elle répondit d'une voix calme :

"Bartholomew Roberts."

Edward demeura muet. Il allait pouvoir le tuer, grâce à ce cube. Il laissa Mary placer le cube dans le sceau et regarda ensuite le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux. Une sorte d'écran géant apparut (_N/A : évidemment, c'est une façon de parler, je sais très bien que les écrans n'existaient pas dans les années 1700_), mais ce qu'ils virent n'était pas bon signe : à travers l'image que reflétait l'écran, il y avait trois personnes : les trois Pirates. Et Caroline tourna son visage : Roberts leur faisait face.

* * *

**Plus que deux chapitres ! :)**


	13. Pour toi

**A/N : Alors, ce Noël ? Pour ma part, j'ai reçu un oreiller (trop magnifique *-*), la Skull Edition d'Assassin's Creed IV (je ne m'en doutais ABSOLUMENT pas, sachant que mes parents m'avaient dit que c'était en rupture de stock Oo), et de l'argent. Puisque c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'aurais mon nouvel écran de PC quand je verrais mes parents ce soir rentrer du boulot (: **

* * *

Roberts était là, devant eux, seuls. La porte était ouverte derrière lui, et elle ne se referma pas. Effectivement, l'Observatoire n'aura pas été ce qu'Edward aurait tant voulu qu'il soit, mais au moins, il lui aura servi à quelque chose : repérer Roberts et le tuer. Pourquoi voulait-il autant le tuer ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il le voulait. Non pas d'instinct, mais peut-être parce que le "Sage" s'était joué de lui beaucoup trop longtemps. Après tout, ils avaient tous deux un différend à régler. Roberts s'avança vers les trois compagnons, sourire peu sympathique aux lèvres, et épée à la main.

"Je te félicite, Edward, on dirait que tu es parvenu à trouver l'Observatoire par tes propres moyens. Mais dis-moi, maintenant que tu l'as trouvé, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Continuer à piller, assassiner, voler ?"

De nouveau, il se jouait de lui. Si il y avait quelque chose qu'insupportait Edward, c'était bien le fait qu'on lui montre qu'il est plus faible que d'autres. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis se rua sur Roberts, perdant son sang-froid. Il plaqua son épée contre le cou du Sage.

"Tu dois sûrement me prendre pour une cible facile, mais tu t'es fourré le doigt dans l'œil, Roberts."

Ce dernier se mit à rire. Edward avait manqué de prudence, en se ruant de cette manière-là sur sa cible, il avait baissé sa garde. Résultat : Edward avait son épée collée sur le cou de Roberts, et celui-ci avait la sienne contre la hanche du pirate. Caroline et Mary, contemplant la scène, prirent leurs armes.

"Edward !", s'écrièrent-elles.

Edward fronça ses sourcils.

"Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, alors vas-y, qu'attends-tu petit ? Tues-moi", lui chuchota Roberts.

"Pour que meures ensuite ? Non merci", répondit le blond.

"Alors pourquoi me menaces-tu de me tuer ? Ah oui... J'avais oublié : tu parles beaucoup, mais t'agis très peu. Ca m'étonne que tu sois encore en vie car c'est en général les vermines de ton espèce qui rejoignent l'Enfer en premier."

Edward se mit à trembler. Il était énervé. Très énervé. Caroline, ne supportant plus témoigner de cette scène, se mit à l'assaut : elle courut vers Roberts, le fit tomber et elle enfonça sa lame dans sa hanche. Roberts avait malheureusement eu le temps d'enfoncer sa lame dans le bras d'Edward, et celui-ci se mit à hurler. Relâchant sa garde, Caroline se retourna et Edward, genoux à terre, se tenant le bras qui saignait encore et encore. Edward arracha la lame de son bras et hurla de plus belle. Mais Caroline s'était montrée très imprudente. Roberts avait encore la force de lever son arme et de tirer. Mary, remarquant que Roberts s'apprêtait à tuer Caroline, courut vers elle et s'interposa.

"Caroline !", hurla-t-elle.

Caroline n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Tout ce qu'elle put voir lorsqu'elle se fut retournée, c'était le corps immaculée de sang de Mary, gisant sur le sol, et Roberts, son arme dans la main, maintenant mort.

"Non...", murmura Caroline.

Elle se rua vers le corps de Mary et la secoua.

"Mary ! Mary ! Mary, je sais que tu m'entends, alors réponds-moi !", cria la pirate.

Les yeux larmoyants, Caroline priait pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Un mauvais rêve. Mais ce fut lorsque Mary posa sa main froide sur la joue de son amie qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était la pure réalité.

"Je te l'avais dit, je te dois... la vie...", fit Mary, mourante.

"Non, Mary, ne dis pas ça, on va rentrer à la maison et tu seras vite guérie, d'accord ? Je te le promets !"

Mais soudain, les paupières de Mary cessèrent de battre, et ses membres se relâchèrent. Mary était **morte. **Caroline ne retint pas ses larmes et ne s'arrêta pas d'hurler le prénom de la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, maintenant disparue. Elle pleura, encore et encore. Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, elle détacha le bandeau qu'elle avait à l'œil et l'accrocha sur le poignet de Mary.

"Nous serons toujours ensemble, Mary."

Puis elle se leva et se rua vers Edward. Il avait réussi à stopper l'hémorragie en enveloppant son bras dans la manche de sa veste qu'il avait arrachée. Constatant que Caroline tremblait et sentant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il s'approcha d'elle et la plaça contre sa torse en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Mary... Mary est morte, Edward !", fit-elle, d'une voix crispée.

Elle s'agrippa à la veste de son mari et de nouveau, se mit à pleurer. Mais quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu à cet instant-là, c'était qu'Edward avait lui aussi versé ses larmes.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent Anne et Adewalé à bord du Jackdaw, Edward portant du mieux qu'il pouvait Mary dans ses bras. Anne se hâta de rejoindre les deux pirates lorsque ces derniers montèrent à bord du bateau.

"Elle est...", commença-t-elle.

"Oui", répondit Edward, le cœur lourd.

"Oh c'est pas vrai...", murmura-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Anne se tourna vers Caroline et fut surprise de ne pas voir son cache-œil.

"Qu'as-tu fait de ton..."

"Mary le gardera** pour moi**. Je resterai telle quelle."

Anne remarqua que Caroline se forçait à sourire. Après tout, sa meilleure amie était morte. Un autre point commun qu'elle avait son mari, qui avait perdu son meilleur ami quelques jours plus tôt. Edward déposa le corps de Mary près du mât, et laissa Caroline veiller sur son corps. Avant de partir en direction de la barre, Edward posa sa main sur l"épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un regard attristée, au bord des larmes, puis elle regarda devant elle, d'un regard vide.

Adewalé accueilla son capitaine d'un regard surpris.

"Et la fortune, capitaine ?", demanda-t-il, les bras croisés.

Edward prit la barre.

"Il n'y en a pas, on a fait fausse route", avoua le capitaine.

"Et où va-t'on ?"

"À la maison."

Les pirates démarrèrent le bateau et alors qu'ils naviguaient sur l'Océan Pacifique, Caroline se mit à chanter :

"_I kept the right ones out _

_And let the wrong ones in _

_Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins_"

Elle tourna la joue de Mary.

"_There were times in my life _

_When I was goin' insane _

_Tryin' to walk through _

_The pain _

_When I lost my grip _

_And I hit the floor _

_Yeah,I thought I could leave but couldn't get out the door _

_I was so sick and tired _

_Of livin' a lie _

_I was wishin that I _"

Les pirates qui chantaient habituellement se turent et tous contemplèrent Caroline. Edward, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne cacha pas sa trsitesse et ses larmes. Adewalé crut bon de ne rien faire et de le laisser seul. Anne rejoignit Caroline. Elle connaissait cette chanson, donc elle continua à la place de son amie, accablée.

"_It's Amazing _

_With the blink of an eye you finally see the light _

_It's Amazing _

_When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright _

_It's Amazing _

_And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight _"

Anne s'assit juste à côté de Caroline, et posa sa main sur la sienne, afin de la consoler. Le voyage se passa sans même un dialogue. Les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux de Caroline et Anne, chantant encore et encore la même chanson, et le bruit des vagues.

* * *

**Je pense que certains se doutaient que j'allais "tuer" Mary. Depuis le début, j'avais prévu de la faire mourir de cette façon. Bref, la musique que Caroline et Anne chantent n'est autre que "Amazing" d'Aerosmith, musique que j'ai découverte en jouant à Dead or Alive 4 puisque c'est la musique de l'ending. J'ai trouvé que les paroles rejoignaient bien l'esprit qui règne sur le Jackdaw lorsque les filles se mettent à la chanter. J'upload tout de suite l'ultime chapitre !**


	14. Epilogue

Une semaine était passée depuis. Ils avaient regagné Great Inagua sans le moindre problème et avait enterré Mary près de la tenait des fleurs dans sa main, accompagnée d'Edward, et marchait sur l'allée qui allait la mener vers la tombe de son amie maintenant décédée. Ni Edward ni Caroline ne parlèrent. Ils se regardèrent puis, une fois arrivés devant la tombe de Mary, Caroline posa ses genoux sur l'herbe et déposa ses fleurs sur la pierre tombale. Elle ferma ses yeux et regarda le sol.

"Tu as toujours pensé que j'avais assez de pouvoir pour te protéger. Tu m'as dit que je t'avais sauvée. Je t'ai promis que j'allais prendre soin de toi... Et tu avais confiance en moi... J'imagine que tu avais tort, Mary. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu es morte. À cause de moi, à cause de mes faiblesses.", fit Caroline. "J'ai échoué, je suis tellement, tellement désolée..."

Elle se releva et sentit les bras de son mari encercler sa taille. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de son mari, qui étaient posées sur son ventre.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle est partie, Edward..."

"Je sais, c'est dur pour moi aussi", répondit-il.

"Comment il a pu... Elle était la plus talentueuse, courageuse et forte femme que je n'ai jamais connue. Elle était comme... une grande sœur pour moi, mais aussi un professeur, quelqu'un que je respectais plus que personne d'autre. Et elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, juste parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle me devait quelque chose..."

Comprenant que Caroline ne fera que broyer du noir s'ils restaient ici, il crut bon de quitter la place. Ils reviendront. Peut-être.

"On devrait y aller, Caroline", conseilla-t-il.

"Tu as raison".

D'un dernier regard, Caroline salua la tombe de l'unique Mary Read, et main dans la main, Edward et elle levèrent les voiles. Il était grand temps pour eux de regagner Bristol et de vivre leur vie d'antan.

* * *

Le lendemain, Edward fut surpris de voir que Caroline soit partie. Elle n'était pas dans le lit lorsqu'il se réveilla, alors il se hâta et sortit de la chambre pour apercevoir au loin Anne et Caroline discuter autour d'une table. Caroline tenait une lettre dans sa main, et Edward s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes. Anne avait posé son plateau sur la table, et Edward salua sa femme en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", demanda-t-il.

"J'ai quelque chose à te faire voir."

Anne posa son coude sur la table et posa son menton sur sa main en souriant.

"Oui, c'est à propos d'un bateau", affirma-t-elle.

"Anne !", reprit-elle, en cachant la lettre.

"Un bateau ?"

Anne reprit son service, laissant les mariés seuls. Caroline pensa qu'il était temps pour Edward de dire adieu à sa vie de pirate, et de reprendre son ancienne vie. Elle était sûre qu'il n'allait pas le regretter. Elle se leva de la chaise et prit la main d'Edward et le guida jusqu'au rivage. Là-bas, un énorme bateau ressemblant étrangement aux bateaux ayant accosté à Nassau et détruit l'île les attendait. Caroline lâcha la main d'Edward.

"Le voilà."

"Le bateau...", murmura Edward. "Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi voulais-tu me le faire montrer ?"

Au même instant, il entendit la voix d'une petite fille. Il tourna son visage et la vit. Une jolie enfant, vêtue d'une robe rose.

"Dis-lui bonjour, Edward. C'est ta fille", affirma-t-elle.

Edward ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était sa fille. **Sa **fille. L'enfant descendit du bateau, aidée par un homme. En la voyant de plus près, il remarqua qu'elle avait le même visage que Caroline. Exactement le même. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se remettre de ses émotions. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était père ! Comme si un pirate pouvait renoncer à toute sa vie, à tous les pêchés qu'il avait commis, et... Vivre une vie normale auprès de sa femme et de sa fille.

"**Notre **fille", s'autorectifia Caroline.

La petite fille courut en direction de Caroline et lui sauta dans les bras.

"Maman ! Rose m'avait dit que tu étais partie pendant longtemps, je t'ai beaucoup attendue !", s'exclama la petite fille.

"Je sais, Jennifer, je sais. Mais je suis de retour", répondit Caroline.

Elle fit montrer Edward.

"Et tu sais qui c'est, Jenny ? Lui, c'est ton papa."

Jennifer leva ses bras vers son père. Voyant qu'Edward ne savait pas quoi faire, Caroline l'aida.

"Elle veut que tu la prennes dans tes bras."

Il souria et la porta. C'était... vraiment très étrange. En la touchant, il voyait son ancienne vie défiler sous ses yeux. Il vit au travers des yeux de sa fille sa rencontre avec Caroline. Son altercation avec les vicieux qui avaient tenté de violer Rose, puis qui s'est fait aider par Caroline.

"Elle est... légère", déclara-t-il.

Caroline se mit à rire.

"Oui !"

Anne observa la scène au loin et arrêta son service. Caroline, quant à elle, prit un air grave et se tourna vers Edward.

"Es-tu enfin prêt à redevenir l'homme que tu étais autrefois ?"

Il acquieça. Caroline l'embrassa tendrement, et constata que Jennifer ferait une tête furieuse."

"Moi aussi je veux un bisou, papa !"

Edward se mit à rire. Il embrassa sa fille sur sa joue et regarda Caroline accueillir Anne, qui les avait rejoint pour leur dire adieu. Il ne la quitta pas du regard.

"Caroline !"

Celle-ci se retourna.

"Je t'aime", fit-il, fier.

"Moi aussi, Edward. Moi aussi."

Anne souria. Elle savait très bien ce que l'arrivée de Jennifer Kenway signifiait. Elle n'allait plus jamais revoir Edward, ni même Caroline. Edward lâcha sa fille, qui partit rejoindre sa mère.

"Tu devrais aller parler avec Edward, Anne", conseilla Caroline, en tenant la main de sa fille.

La serveuse acquiesça. Elle marcha en direction d'Edward.

"Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?", proposa Edward.

"Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai... des gens à nourrir ici", affirma Anne en souriant. "Dis-moi, je voudrais juste savoir quelque chose, Edward..."

"Oui ?"

"S'il n'y aurait pas eu Caroline, crois-tu que j'aurai pu avoir une chance ?"

Edward la regarda d'un air hébété. Mais Anne ne détourna pas le regard et vit combien elle était sérieuse. Donc il décida de lui répondre totu aussi sérieusement.

"Probablement."

Anne souria. Elle se rua dans les bras du pirate.

"Adieu, Edward. Ce fut un incroyable voyage."

Caroline les regardait au loin. Effectivement, ça avait été un incroyable voyage. Ponctué de hauts et de bas, certes, mais ça avait été un inoubliable voyage à travers le monde de la piraterie.

Maintenant à bord du bateau, Edward et Caroline discutaient près du mât.

"Comment as-tu fait pour amener Jennifer ici ?", demanda-t-il.

"Je te l'ai dit, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Les oiseaux peuvent se montrer utiles quelques fois."

Ils sourièrent et regardèrent leur fille danser autour du mât. Ils n'étaient plus des Pirates dès à présent. Ils étaient parents, et ils étaient sûrs, autant bien Edward que Caroline, qu'ils allaient vivre une aventure aussi unique que celle passée en mer ou à Nassau.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin. Je prévois de faire une section bonus si jamais l'envie d'écrire un OS me prend, mais elle sera intégrée à part entière dans l'histoire. J'espère que l'ending vous aura plu (perso', j'ai toujours pas terminé AC IV, étant donné que je squatte 24h/24h le multi' d'Uncharted 3, comme à mon habitude xD). Au final, cette histoire n'aura pas reçu énormément de reviews, ni même de soutien (ce qui ne m'étonne pas -'), donc j'ai pas vraiment de remerciements à faire part, à part les deux trois personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. Ca étant dit, je travaille sur un OS entre Edward & Anne, car oui, mon histoire se concentre sur Ed' & Caroline, mais je suis avant tout une supportrice du couple Ed'xAnne (et non pas Mary). Pour moi, Mary & Ed' représentent ce que représentaient Ezio&Leonardo :) Voilààààà !**

**PS : Sachant qu'il y a BEAUCOUP de scènes que j'ai modifié, je pense mettre les autres versions des passages en Bonus un de ces quatre ;)**


End file.
